Rangers on Deck
by psav2005
Summary: Music superstars Kimberly Hart & Kira Ford board the S.S. Tipton with their friends to perform at the Seven Seas High School Prom, only to encounter some unwanted guests from their past
1. Welcome Aboard

**Rangers On Deck Chapter 1: Welcome Aboard**

**A/N: Hey everyone, the repost of Taking It Too Far is in the books, now it's time for the repost of Power Rangers on Deck, which I'm posting in both the Suite Life and Power Ranger sections. I'm reposting this one for two reasons, reason one being I wasn't specific on some stuff so I'm reposting to make sure those specifics are known, and two I want this crossover story fresh in everyone's minds when I start its sequel/the fifth installment of my Pink Bracket Buster Series on March 14. The main specific I want to get across is that the story takes place in February 2011 (another reason for the repost, I wanted to make sure my timeline was in order for PBB, but still wanted to feature the Suite Life kids senior prom, so I pushed the prom back a few months, which is actually correct in the SL universe thanks to information on the two upcoming SL episodes and the SL Movie). Power Ranger fans this story does take place in my Pink BracketBuster universe, and also Kim is a famous singer along with the owner of a gymnastics studio. Suite Life fans the only difference is that Marcus is still on the boat, Maya is in the story as well, but not at the beginning (that will be explained during the chapter she makes her first appearance.**

**Whew, alright with all that out of the way, it's time for the story. If you are reading this story again I thank you for checking it out again, and if this is your first time reading the story I thank you for giving it a try this time around. Either way I hope you enjoy the story, and please let me know your thoughts by leaving a review.**

**Summary: Music superstars Kimberly Hart & Kira Ford board the S.S. Tipton with their friends to perform at the Seven Seas High School Prom, only to encounter some unwanted guests from their past**

**Disclaimer: Suite Life series and its characters are owned by Disney, Power Rangers and its characters are owned by Saban Brands. Also I do not only any sports teams or leagues I bring up in the story. I do however own my original characters (Jen Jackson, Chelsea Matthews, and Phil Savitt).  
-**

It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon in the City of Angels, Los Angeles, California, as the S.S. Tipton had been docked there for the weekend. Most of the students of Seven Seas High School had never been to LA so they all spent the weekend sightseeing in the second largest city in the country. If being in LA wasn't enough to get excited about, the fact that the school's prom was now just a six days away was enough to get everyone excited.

Now if having their prom on a luxury cruise ship wasn't unique enough for the students of Seven Seas High, when the prom would be taking that Saturday night would certainly make up for that. After leaving Los Angeles the S.S Tipton is scheduled to head south towards Central America, with stops Thursday in Costa Rica and Friday in Panama. Then Saturday night the prom would take place while the ship was sailing through the Panama Canal.

Being in LA also meant one other thing, that the entertainment for the prom would be boarding the ship that day. Luckily for them they listened to previous musical entertainers who had been on the S.S. Tipton, and took their advice when it came to boarding the ship.

"Oh Cody, wasn't Los Angeles just beautiful," Bailey Pickett said as she and her boyfriend Cody Martin walked through the lobby of the S.S. Tipton.

"Yeah I guess it was," Cody said not so enthusiastically.

"Cody I told you not to wear your 2008 Celtics Championship shirt out in LA because the natives probably wouldn't like it," Bailey said with a smile.

"I know, I know, I just couldn't help myself, I've just wanted to do that for so long. I mean it wasn't too bad; nobody threw anything at me or said anything too mean. Cleveland would have been a different story, especially had I been wearing a LeBron jersey, Woody told me all the horror stories about that place," Cody said.

"Well good thing they don't have a port that can hold a cruise ship then," Bailey said getting Cody to laugh as the two shared a kiss.

"I still can't believe that prom is just six days away, and that it'll be taking place while we sail through the Panama Canal, this is going to be the most awesome prom ever," Bailey said happily.

"You can say that again, I still can't believe we got both Kimberly Hart and Kira Ford to perform at prom. I mean one would have been great, but to get both of them, no school can top that," Cody said.

"I know, I love their music so much, I still can't believe we are going to get to hear all their hit songs live at our prom, it's going to be the best night ever," Bailey said.

"I can't wait to dance to all their songs with my beautiful Bailey," Cody said as Bailey lets out her famous giggle as the couple shares one last kiss before leaving the lobby hand in hand past a group of eleven as they make their way up to the Sky Deck.

"Well glad to see the students on here are excited for the prom," one of the females in the group wearing sunglasses said.

"Yeah, and good thing we listened to Hannah and Jordan's people about wearing sunglasses, a simple pair of shades and no one notices us," the other female in sunglasses says.

"Uh don't forget the wigs you two are wearing as well, hiding the hair color your fans recognize you by," one of the guys in the group says with a smile, only to get a glare back from each female as the group makes their way up to the desk in the lobby as another male in the group rings the bell on the desk.

"Ah yes, how may I help you," Mr. Moseby said as he walks up to the desk after hearing the bell.

"I'm Phil Savitt with Green & Yellow Records, the prom entertainment party has arrived," Phil said.

"Oh wonderful," Mr. Moseby said as he pulled up their information and started to gather up their keys. Once he had everything ready he began to hand them out, remembering to keep his voice down so to not cause a mob scene like previous times famous musicians had been on the ship.

"Ok in the Atlantis Suite we have Tommy & Kimberly Oliver and Jason & Hayley Scott," Moseby said as the four extended their hands for their keys.

"Alright then I have Ethan James, Jennifer Jackson, Chelsea Matthews, and Conner McKnight in the Poseidon Suite," Moseby said as the four accepted their keys.

"Lastly I have Kira Ford and Trent Fernandez in the Neptune Suite," Moseby said as he handed the final keys to them.

"Alright all the suites are on the tenth deck, Poseidon and Neptune right next to each other and the Atlantis across the hall from them," Moseby said. "Mr. Savitt your single room is on the ninth deck, right below the Atlantis Suite," Moseby said as he handed Kim and Kira's manager his key.

"I'm Mr. Moseby, manager of the ship, if you have any questions or concerns feel free to call me here at the desk. Also be wary that there are many students on the ship, and they tend to get a bit excited when there are celebrities on the ship," Moseby warned.

"That's why we got these," Kira said as both she and Kim smile while pointing at their wigs and sunglasses.

"And they seem to be working so far," Kim said, as she and the others noticed many students pass them since getting on board, none of which had said a word to them.

"Alright then, I hope you all have a wonderful cruise, and Kira and Kimberly, good luck on Saturday night," Moseby said as the group thanked him and some bellboys came over with their carts to collect the groups bags.

The guys decided they were going to explore the ship while the ladies would head up to their suites to change so they could lay out by the pool. The five entered one of the elevators, just as it was about to close a couple students ran in just in time to make it.

"Alright dude, so when are you going to ask London to the prom," Zack Martin said to the other student.

"I don't know man; every time I try I get nervous for some reason. I know I need to think of something fast though since its only six days away," Marcus Little said.

"I'm sure you'll think of something, I mean you were Lil' Little, you performed in front of thousands of people every night, asking out a girl, even the heiress of Tipton Industries, can't be that hard, especially since you have had a crush on her since you got on this boat last school year. You are running out of time, you have to make your move soon before it's too late. "Zack said.

"You're right man; I'm going to ask her tomorrow. Speaking of Lil' Little I wish it was me performing at prom, it would be the perfect chance to start my comeback," Marcus said.

"Nothing against you roomie, but I much rather have a couple hotties in Kira Ford and Kimberly Hart performing at prom," Zack said with a smile.

"Just don't let Maya here that when she gets back on the ship," Marcus said as the elevator stopped at their deck and they exited the elevator.

Once the boys were off the elevator and the doors closed Kim, Kira, Chelsea, Hayley, and Jen couldn't help but start to laugh.

"Well I guess it's good to know that I'm still considered a hottie by those younger than me," Kim said.

"I can't believe Lil' Little goes to school on this ship," Jen said.

"I know, I loved his music when I was growing up," Chelsea said.

"Maybe you two should give him a shot at performing at the prom, especially if he is trying to go with London Tipton," Hayley said to Kira and Kim.

"I think we could fit that in," Kira said looking at Kim.

Meanwhile the guys soon made their way up to the Sky Deck, and were soon very happy with what they saw.

"Oh yeah, buffet," Conner said with a smile.

"Good thing we didn't bring Rocky, none of this food would last," Jason said as the others guys laughed at what was a very true statement.

"Hey bro I got an idea, take a picture of me in front of the buffet on my phone," Tommy said as he handed Jason his phone and Jason took a picture of Tommy in front of the buffet.

Once Jason took the picture Tommy sent it to Rocky with a message as well. It didn't take too long for Rocky to respond and Tommy couldn't help but to laugh at the response.

"So what did he say," Ethan asked.

"I sent a message with the picture saying wish you were here, even though none of this food would be left if you were, and all he said back was I hate you," Tommy said laughing as the others started laughing as well.

Once the five got their food they made their way towards an empty table.

"Oh man, I forgot silverware," Trent said.

"Me too, I'll get you some as well," Conner said putting his plate down and making his way back to get some silverware for himself and Trent. On his way though he wasn't looking and he ran into a larger kid with curly brown hair, causing him to drop all his food.

"Dang it," Woody Fink said as his food dropped to the ground.

"Oh man dude, I'm so sorry about that," Conner said as he helped Woody pick up his food.

"Woody, what happened," Cody asked as he came over to his roommate.

"It's my fault man; I wasn't looking and ran into him, causing all his food to drop," Conner said.

"It's ok, I'll go get some more," Woody said as he was off back to the buffet.

"Wait a minute, aren't you Conner McKnight," Cody asked.

"Uh yeah I am," said a confused Conner. While Conner did play in the MLS, it was rare that anyone actually recognized him.

"This is too crazy, I love the MLS, and you're one of my favorite players, I just wish you played for the Revs," Cody said. "I'm Cody Martin by the way," Cody said as he shook hands with Conner.

"Always nice to meet a fan, just not used to many people recognizing me in public," Conner said with a laugh. "I'm a free agent after next season, may have to consider the Revs now," Conner said which got Cody to smile as Woody came back over to the two.

"This is my roommate Woody, Woody this MLS player Conner McKnight," Cody said.

"Nice to meet you Woody, sorry about earlier," Conner said as the two shook hands. "You guys want to sit with my friends over there," Conner asked as the two agreed.

As they made their way over to the table, Cody was stunned to see Ethan James, Trent Fernandez, and Tommy Oliver at the table as well.

"How do you know those three," Cody asked Conner, amazed to know that his favorite MLS player was friends with Kimberly Hart's husband, Kira Ford's fiancée/creator of many different comic series, and the creator of some of the world's best computer software.

"Ethan, Trent, and I are friends from high school, and Tommy was our science teacher," Conner said as both Woody and Cody were stunned by this news.

"So are you saying you are friends with Kira Ford," Woody asked.

"Yup, the four of us were best of friends our senior year of high school," Conner said.

"But you four all seem so different," Cody said.

"Yeah, it's a long story," Conner said as they got to the table and introduced everyone.

The seven continued to chat about various things until Bailey, Marcus, and Zack came up to the table.

"Cody, Woodchuck, we have been looking everywhere for…you," Zack started to say as he soon realized who his brother and friend were sitting with at that table.

"Dude, that's Trent Fernandez, creator of some of my favorite comics and Kira Ford's fiancée," a stunned Zack said.

"And that's Tommy Oliver, Kimberly Hart's husband," a stunned Marcus said.

"And that's MLS superstar Conner McKnight and computer software creator Ethan James," Bailey said.

"What am I, chopped liver," Jason said as he fake pouted once the kids were done telling Ethan, Conner, Tommy, and Trent who they were as Bailey, Marcus, and Zack looked at him

"That is all correct, and this is Jason Scott, Tommy and Kimberly's best friend from high school, and the husband of the women who gave Kira her first big break," Cody said.

"Eh, I'll take it, thanks Cody," Jason said with a smile.

"But, but, how do you know them," Zack asked his brother.

"I can explain that, I was heading to get some more silverware when I ran into Woody by mistake causing him to drop his food. Cody recognized me and we started to talk, and I invited them over to our table for lunch," Conner said.

"That is too cool," Marcus said.

"Tommy, Jason, Conner, Ethan, Trent, this is my twin brother Zack Martin, his roommate Marcus Little, and my girlfriend Bailey Pickett," Cody said as he introduced his friends, the three still stunned to be meeting friends and family of two of their favorite recording artists.

"Hold on a minute, Marcus Little, as in Lil' Little," Ethan said asked.

"That would be me," Marcus said.

"This is crazy, I loved your music when I was growing up," Ethan said.

"Us too," Conner and Trent added.

"So how do you all know one another," Zack asked.

"Well myself, Kira, Ethan, and Conner all went to the same high school, we were best friends our senior year at Reefside," Trent said.

"And I was their science teacher during their senior year," Tommy added.

"And as Cody mentioned me, Kim, and Tommy were best friends in high school, while my wife Hayley owns a cyber café in Reefside where Kira had her first performances at," Jason said.

"Wow this is too crazy," Bailey said.

"I think everyone would agree to that one," Tommy said as everyone shook their heads in agreement.

Bailey, Marcus, and Zack then grabbed some lunch as the ten continued to talk about various things, ranging from Tommy being a teacher, to Jason owning a dojo, Tommy and Jason's martial arts experience, Marcus, Trent, Tommy, Ethan, and Conner's experiences with fame, and sports, as the five LA fans and three Boston fans especially had fun with that one. Once everyone had finished lunch Cody, Bailey, Woody, Marcus, and Zack offered to give Trent, Tommy, Jason, Ethan, and Conner a tour of the ship so they would know where everything was during their stay on the S.S. Tipton.

_To Be Continued…_


	2. Of Shopping…and Tengas?

**Power Rangers On Deck Chapter 2: Of Shopping…..and Tengas?**

**A/N: Alright everyone I'm back with Chapter 2 of Power Rangers on Deck. In chapter 1 we saw the former Rangers and company make their way on the boat and start meeting some of the Suite Life gang. That continues here in chapter 2 as the girls in the Ranger group meet London. Also Jason, Tommy, and Kim will encounter something from their past that they never thought they would see again, (HINT HINT, it's in the title of this chapter, HINT HINT). I hope that everyone enjoys chapter 2 of Power Rangers on Deck, and please let me know your thoughts be leaving a review.**

**Summary: Music superstars Kimberly Hart & Kira Ford board the S.S. Tipton with their friends to perform at the Seven Seas High School Prom, only to encounter some unwanted guests from their past**

**Disclaimer: Suite Life series and its characters are owned by Disney, Power Rangers and its characters used to be owned by Disney, now they are owned by Saban again. Also I do not only any sports teams or leagues I bring up in the story. I do however own my original characters (Jen Jackson, Chelsea Matthews, and Phil Savitt).  
-**

While Cody, Bailey, Woody, Marcus, and Zack gave Trent, Tommy, Jason, Ethan, and Conner a tour of the S.S. Tipton; Kim, Kira, Chelsea, Jen, and Hayley were on the Lido Deck laying out and soaking up some rays by the pool. Each girl's swimwear reflected either their own ranger color or their significant others, as Kim wore pink, Kira wore yellow, Chelsea red, Jen blue, and Hayley red and gold.

"You know ladies, I could certainly get used to this," Kim said as the others just nodded their heads in agreement.

"It is nice to experience this side of being on a cruise," Jen said, she was enjoying being passenger for a change on a cruise ship, as she works for another cruise line on the entertainment staff.

"Yeah I'm sure you enjoy being waited on hand and foot after having to do it for others so much," Hayley said.

"And can you guys believe there is actually a school on this ship, that has to be so cool for the students, getting to explore the world on a luxury cruise ship while in school," Chelsea said.

"Nothing against Reefside, but I so would have taken this opportunity if I knew about it," Kira said.

"Yeah, wish they had these when I was still in school," Kim added.

"That is until Lord Zedd or Mesogog attacked, forcing you two to have to leave this paradise," Hayley said laughing.

"I think that would have just given us more incentive to beat them sooner," Kira said with a laugh.

"I think that would probably be the only way I could hate Zedd more than I did," Kim said.

"Well ladies, I think it's time we partake in our first adult beverages of this cruise," Jen said as the other just nodded in agreement before telling Jen what they wanted and handed her some money.

After Jen ordered and paid for the drinks she started to make her way back over to her friends when she ran into someone unexpected.

"Hey you are London Tipton," Jen said when she realized it was the heiress she had just come face to face with.

"Why yes I am, yay me," London said excitedly while clapping as well.

"I'm such a huge fan of your web show," Jen said.

"Of course you are, everyone is," London said happily.

"My name is Jen Jackson by the way," Jen added.

"I have no idea who you are," London said back.

"You may not know me but I bet you know my friends, Kimberly Hart and Kira Ford, they are right over there," Jen said pointing to where her friends were.

"You are friends with both of them, very cool," London said.

"Yeah, Kira graduated high school from the same school as my boyfriend and Kim's husband was one of their teachers," Jen said as the two started to make their way over towards the others.

"Well we are very excited to have them on the ship for our prom," London responded.

"Hey girls, look who I found," Jen said once she and London made their way over to the group.

"Hey that's London Tipton," Hayley said when she noticed who Jen had brought over with her.

"London this is Hayley and Chelsea, and obviously you know who Kim and Kira are," Jen said.

"Nice to meet you all, Kim, Kira, I'm such a big fan and just can't wait to hear you both perform at our prom Saturday, welcome to our ship," London said.

"We are glad to be here," Kira said as the others nodded in agreement.

"Now London, let's get down to some serious business," Kim said with a smile on her face. "I hear you are a terrific shopper," Kim said as the other girls couldn't help but giggle.

"Guilty as charged, I do have my own clothing blimp, shoe submarine, purse barge, and oh I own more shoes then Spain," London said happily.

"Wow, and I thought Kim had a lot of stuff," Chelsea said in amazement.

"Well London, as these girls, the rest of our group, and my friends from home can attest to, I'm a pretty avid shopper as well, so I propose that tomorrow after you are done with your classes you show me all the shops around this beautiful ship and we go on a little shopping spree, what do you say," Kim asked.

"I say that I love the way you think," London said.

"Great, let's meet up say 3:30, oh and don't forget to bring somebody to carry all your stuff," Kim said with an evil grin, just thinking about what Tommy's reaction to this will be.

"Oh don't worry I always do, that's what my roommate Bailey is for," London said.

"You bring your roommate, not some boy you have a crush on, or that has a crush on you," Hayley said.

"Yeah, is something wrong with that," London asked.

"No, it's just that's what I did with my now husband, I always dragged him along, no matter if he wanted to or not, and tomorrow will be no different," Kim said with a laugh.

"I guess I could find someone then," London said as her phone started to ring. "It's my daddy, I have to take this, nice meeting you all, see you tomorrow afternoon Kim," London said as she walked off. Just after she left the girls drinks arrived.

"Oh Tommy is just going to love tomorrow now," Kira said as she sipped on her drink

"Of course he will, he would do anything for me," Kim said smiling. "He may say he hates it, but he always ends up agreeing to do it," Kim added.

"Yeah, because you always bust out those sad puppy eyes that he can't resist," Chelsea said.

"Or because you threaten him with no sex," Hayley added as the others couldn't help but to laugh at that.

"A girl has to do what she has to do," Kim said with a smile as continued to drink her drink.

The girls continued to chat until they all had mostly finished their drinks

"Well girls it's getting close to dinner time, I say we head back and get all pretty for our guys," Jen said as she took the last sip of her drink.

With that the girls gathered up their things and headed back to their rooms to get ready for dinner. They beat the guys back to the rooms so they had plenty of time to get ready, not knowing when their men would show up. Once the guys got back they got ready for dinner after the girls, and once the whole group was ready they made their way towards the dining room. Before getting there though they ran into the ship's photographers, who were taking pictures for people. Each couple got a picture taken, then just the guys, followed by just the girls, then lastly the whole group. Once pictures were done the group made their way to the dining room where the maître d' took them to their table. Once the waiter took their orders the group started to talk about what they had done so far that day.

"So guys, how was your day so far," Kira asked.

"Great, had a fantastic buffet lunch that made Rocky really jealous that he wasn't here," Jason said causing the girls to laugh.

"Oh and we meet a nice group of students here on the ship, and they were nice enough to give us a tour of the ship, and they actually knew who we all were," Tommy said.

"Except for me," Jason said, pretending to be hurt by that.

"Oh you poor thing," Hayley said as she kissed her husband on the cheek.

"And one of the students is the former rapper Lil' Little," Ethan said.

"Yeah we kinda ran into him when we were in the elevator," Jen said.

"We didn't talk to him, but the boy he was with mentioned that it was him," Chelsea said.

"So what did you girls do today," Conner asked.

"Just laid out by the pool and enjoyed some nice adult beverages," Kim said.

"And we met London Tipton," Kira added.

"Wow, too cool," Trent said as the groups meals arrived.

"Well, what's our plans for the evening then," Jason asked once everyone had finished their meals.

"Phil texted me saying we should go to the piano bar later tonight, he mentioned that he is friends with the piano player, and said he was really good, he knows a huge mix of stuff," Kira said.

"When does that start," Conner asked.

"10pm," Kira asked.

"Sounds like a plan, but what do we do until then," Trent asked.

The girls then looked at one another, as if they were all thinking the same thing.

"Casino," they all said at the same time.

"Alright then, let's go win us some money," Tommy said as each couple walked hand in hand out of the dining room and towards the elevator so they could make their way to the casino.

_Meanwhile in Bailey and London's cabin_

"So London, what did you do today," Bailey asked her roommate when she entered the cabin.

"Nothing big, met Kimberly Hart and Kira Ford," London said like it was nothing.

"London, you met both of them, that's awesome," Bailey said.

"Yeah I guess," London said, she met celebrities all the time, so she never got so worked up about it like others did.

"How was that," Bailey asked.

"It was nice, met their friends too, and me and Kim are going shopping tomorrow, she said she is a huge shopper, just like me," London said.

"Cool, we actually met Kim's husband and Kira's fiancée and their friends as well, gave them a tour of the ship," Bailey said. "So you said you are shopping with Kim tomorrow, guess that means you are dragging me along to carry everything," Bailey asked.

"No, Kim said that I should bring a boy who may have a crush on me," London said as Bailey couldn't help but to giggle.

"What's so funny," London asked.

"I think I know the perfect guy for the job," Bailey said as she whispered the name to London.

As the students of Seven Seas High finished up their work that was due the next day and went to bed, the Ranger gang enjoyed their night, starting at the casino, and then heading to the piano bar, before making it to the dance club. Once everyone had danced themselves tired they all made their way back to their suites.

"You know how I said we met London Tipton today," Kim asked Tommy as each slipped into the bed in their suite.

"Yes I do beautiful," Tommy said

"And you know that she is a world renowned shopper right," Kim asked.

"Yes….I do," Tommy said, not liking where this may be headed.

"Well we agreed to go shopping tomorrow when she was done with classes, so guess what that means," Kim said with an evil smile as she kissed Tommy goodnight and turned off the lights.

All Tommy could do is lay his head back on his pillow, dreading what he would have to face the next afternoon.

The next morning Marcus was waiting for London outside of their first class, he was finally going to ask her to the prom. Marcus had a smile on his face when London came up to him, but before he could even get a word out London started to talk.

"Marcus, I'm shopping with Kimberly Hart today after school and you are coming with me," London said with a smile.

"Ok sure," Marcus said with a smile, seeing that as the perfect opportunity to ask her.

"Good, see you at 3:30 on the promenade deck," London said as she entered the classroom, as Marcus was all smiles, having no idea what he had just gotten himself into.

While the students were in class Tommy and Jason were on the Sky Deck, practicing a kata.

"Bro, if you thought shopping with Kim when she went with Trini or Sha was bad, this is going to be like a million times worse, London Tipton is like ten Kim's from what I have heard," Jason said as the two started.

"Well as long as London brings her own pack mule it shouldn't be too bad for me," Tommy said, hoping that would be the case.

Just then Mr. Moseby came up to the two.

"Tommy, Jason, just the guys I was looking for," Moseby said.

"What's up Mr. Moseby," Jason asked.

"Well I know that both of you are highly trained martial artists with black belts, so I was wondering if you would teach a special beginners class for the students and passengers Wednesday afternoon," Moseby asked the two.

"We would love to Mr. Moseby, we always loving teaching martial arts," Tommy said.

"I could use the teaching too since I'm away from my dojo all week," Jason added.

"Splendid, how does 4 o'clock sound," Moseby asked.

"Perfect," Jason and Tommy said.

"Excellent, thank you again guys," Moseby said as he walked off and Jason and Tommy finished their kata. Tommy then made his way back to his suite to rest up for his oh so exciting afternoon activity.

Once 3:30 hit Tommy and Kim made their way down to the promenade deck to meet London. Tommy was very happy to see a boy with London, meaning he wouldn't have to carry her stuff as well. Tommy then noticed it was Marcus, one of the students that gave them the tour yesterday.

"Hey there Tommy," Marcus said once Tommy and Kim got to the two.

"Hey Marcus, I would like you to meet my wife Kimberly," Tommy said.

"It's an honor to meet another accomplished musical performer," Marcus said.

"It's great to finally meet Lil' Little in person," Kim said with a smile.

"How did you know," a stunned Marcus asked.

"Me and the girls overheard you and your blonde friend mention it in the elevator yesterday," Kim said with a smile.

"Now Tommy I would like you to meet London Tipton," Kim said.

"Pleasure to meet you," Tommy said.

"As it should be," London said then clapped, as Tommy couldn't help but laugh, he had heard a lot about this girl so her response to what he said didn't surprise him.

"Alright boys let's get started," Kim said with a smile as they entered the first shop.

As Tommy and Marcus waited for the girls Tommy decided to ask Marcus an important question.

"So what made you agree to do this," Tommy asked.

"Ever since I boarded this ship I have had a crush on London, and I want to ask her out to prom, so I thought this would be a perfect way to get on her good side and help my chances," Marcus said.

"Sounds just like me, I had a huge crush on Kim when I first met her, and that's why I agreed to do this back then, probably wasn't my smartest choice, but it was worth it," Tommy said. "Good luck on asking her," Tommy added.

Just then the girls were ready to pay and move onto the next store. The shopping adventure took about two and half hours, and by the end of it Marcus realized why Tommy said when he first agreed to do this back in the day it probably wasn't his smartest idea. Both Marcus and Tommy were exhausted, Marcus decided to head back to his cabin to shower and take a nap, while Tommy and Kim made their way back to their suite to get ready for dinner. Once Marcus awoke from his nap he went and got some dinner before heading to the Sky Deck, where he met up with Bailey, Woody, and Addison, as Cody and Zack were working their shifts at the towel stand and the smoothie bar.

"There you are Marcus, where have you been all day," Woody asked.

"I was being London's pack mule as she shopped with Kimberly Hart," Marcus said, still tired from the whole thing even though he had showered, napped, and ate after it.

"Aw that's so sweet," Bailey said, knowing full well that Marcus had been doing that.

"You only find it sweet because it wasn't you doing it like usual," Marcus said back.

"Well Marcus the important thing is that you did it, and asked her to the prom," Zack said.

"Yeah….about that," Marcus said.

"You forgot, didn't you," Cody said as he came over.

"I did, I was going to ask her this morning, but when she asked me to go shopping with her I thought during that would be the perfect moment, but I didn't realize how tiring of an experience that would be, and I forgot," Marcus said defeated.

"Don't worry Marcus, I'm sure she'll say yes," Bailey said.

"Yeah, I mean even I got a date to the prom," Woody said as he smiled at Addison. "Why else would she ask you to go shopping with her, she has to have some feelings then towards you if she asked a boy and not Bailey." Woody added, as Bailey couldn't help but softly giggle at Woody's choice of words.

"You're right guys, thanks, I'll do it tonight then, but first I'm thirsty, let me get a berry bonanza Zack," Marcus said.

"No problem roomie, coming right up," Zack said as he made the drink.

Cody, Bailey, Woody, Addison, and Marcus were currently sitting at the bar facing Zack. As Zack turned around with the drink he was shocked with what he saw behind them, so shocked that he threw the drink all over his friends.

"Dang it," Woody said.

"I'm so not paying you for that," Marcus said.

"Zack, what was that for," Cody asked.

"Uh guys, turn around and you'll see why that drink slipped out of my hands," Zack said as the others turned around, and where shocked with what they found.

It was a giant raven like creature that was squawking and flapping its wings while the other passengers were running around in panic and the kids were too stunned to do anything.

Meanwhile the Ranger gang had just finished their dinner and was ready to head down the stairs to the Sky Deck when Jason, Tommy, and Kim stopped everyone when they saw it. They immediately had everyone move back so that the creature couldn't spot them.

"Oh my god, it can't be," Kimberly said.

"Is that what I think it is," Jason said.

"I thought those were gone forever," Hayley said.

"What is that thing," Conner, Kira, Ethan, Trent, Chelsea, and Jen asked.

"A Tenga," Tommy said.  
-

_To Be Continued…_


	3. Reactions, Classes, Shockers

**Power Rangers On Deck Chapter 3: Reactions, Classes, Shockers**

**A/N: Alright everyone it's time for chapter 3 of PROD. So where we left off a Tenga mysteriously appeared on the ship. Will it cause any damage and what could this possibly mean for everyone? Well you are about to find out. In this chapter we'll see reactions to the Tenga, stop on in a couple of classes, and have another huge shocker for the Ranger gang, especially Tommy, Jason, and Kim. I hope everyone enjoys chapter 3 of Power Rangers on Deck, and please let me know your thoughts by leaving a review.**

**Summary: Music superstars Kimberly Hart & Kira Ford board the S.S. Tipton with their friends to perform at the Seven Seas High School Prom, only to encounter some unwanted guests from their past**

**Disclaimer: Suite Life series and its characters are owned by Disney, Power Rangers and its characters are owned by Saban Brands. Also I do not only any sports teams or leagues I bring up in the story. I do however own my original characters (Jen Jackson, Chelsea Matthews, and Phil Savitt).  
-**

"What's a tenga," Conner asked.

"Dude, don't you remember anything from the Ranger history video," Ethan said back.

"Probably too many soccer balls to the head," Trent said with a laugh.

"Plus he has a memory worse than Tommy's," Kira added which got a laugh out of Jen, Hayley, Jason, and Kim.

"HEY," Conner said softly but with force as to not give away their location to the tenga.

"Calm down babe, they do have a point though," Chelsea said with a smile as she kissed Conner on the cheek to try and make him feel better.

"Alright guys back on subject," Jason said.

"A tenga is just like a puttie or tyrannodrone, it's a foot soldier that Rita's brother Rito brought to her and Zedd as a wedding gift, and they replaced the putties. Unlike the putties they didn't have the Z on their chest that would defeat them, so you had to wear them down and have them give up like with the tryannodrones," Tommy explained.

"But what is one doing on the ship," Jen asked.

"That's a good question; this is the first I've seen of one since right before Zordon's wave took out Rita, Zedd, the Machine Empire, and Divatox," Tommy said.

"Could Rito still be around," Hayley asked.

"I would assume no, since Zordon's wave defeated all the evil that was attacking the universe at that time, I assume Rito would have been there with Zedd and Rita, wherever they were when it happened," Tommy said.

"Do you think some new evil could be controlling it," Kim asked her husband.

"No idea, we'll just have to wait and see if one appears with it," Tommy said.

Meanwhile back down on the Sky Deck all the kids had gotten behind the juice bar with Zack as they still watched the creature. Even though the guests on the ship were in a panic the tenga wasn't attacking any of them, it was just flapping its wings and squawking, almost as if it were looking for a certain person or group of people. Just then Mr. Moseby and Kirby appeared on the Sky Deck.

"Kids, what is all the commotion up here, did Zack pull another prank," Moseby asked.

"Why is everything always blamed on me," Zack asked as Cody, Bailey, Woody, Addison, and Marcus just stare at Zack. "Oh yeah, my past," Zack said with a laugh.

"Uh Mr. Moseby I think I found the reason for all the chaos, and it's not Zack," Kirby said.

"If it's not that hooligan then what could it possibly be," Moseby asked the ship's security guard.

"I'm going to take a guess and say that," Kirby said as he turned Moseby in the direction of the tenga.

As soon as Moseby saw the creature he screamed and jumped into Kirby's arms.

"Run Kirby, run," Moseby yelled at him.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea Mr. Moseby, I haven't done that in like fifteen years," Kirby said.

"I don't care, just run," Moseby yelled.

Just when Kirby was about to starting running the tenga just disappeared.

"Well that was weird," Bailey said.

"Yeah, what the heck was that thing," Cody asked.

"A tenga," Tommy said as he and the others came down the steps and onto the Sky Deck.

"What is the heck is a tenga," Woody asked.

"They were foot soldiers for the evil villains Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa," Jason said.

"Oh yes I remember hearing all the news reports in the early to mid 90s about them attacking in California and being stopped by the Power Rangers," Moseby said as Kirby nodded in agreement as he remembered those stories as well.

"Wow I didn't know Power Rangers had been around that long," Marcus said as the kids were too young to remember those attacks, they only remembered the more recent ones.

"Wait, how do you guys know so much about all of this," Cody questioned the group that stood in front of him.

"Myself, Tommy, and Jason are originally from Angel Grove, California, the original home of the Power Rangers and where Rita and Zedd's attacks would take place. We have been attacked by the tengas or other monsters before, and thanks to our martial arts skills we were able to hold our own until the Rangers arrived," Kim said.

"And when Mesogog showed up in Reefside and Power Rangers arrived to stop him Tommy told us about Rita and Zedd's attack and their monsters and how to protect ourselves if need be," Kira said as Hayley, Conner, Ethan, and Trent nodded in agreement to back up what Kira was saying.

"Well hopefully this is the last we see of these tengas, I don't need them ruining this cruise for our guests, or the kid's prom coming up Saturday," Moseby said.

"We hope so too," Tommy said.

"Well boys," Moseby said to Zack and Cody, "your shifts are done, so you both have a good night," Moseby said as the two finished up their duties and clocked out. The six kids then went off in groups of two; Zack & Marcus, Woody & Addison, and Cody & Bailey as Moseby and Kirby stayed and chatted with the others.

"They didn't tell everything they know, they are hiding something," Cody, Addison, and Zack said to Bailey, Woody, and Marcus.

_Meanwhile in Outer Space_

The tenga that had just left the S.S. Tipton soon arrived on a mysterious ship out in space. The tenga entered the ship and met with its master.

"So, did you find them," the tenga was asked.

"No sir, there were plenty of people, but none of them were the ones you seeked," the tenga responded.

"I know they are there and we will find them. They may know of our presence now so I will send more with you next time just in case, that way we can capture them, I can finally have my revenge on them, and most importantly the Earth will finally be mine. That should have happened in 1995, but I guess 2011 works too," the villain says before giving out an evil laugh.

_Back on the ship_

It was now Tuesday night and there had been no tenga appearances the rest of Monday or any of Tuesday so far. While no tengas had been spotted again everyone in the Ranger group was keeping their eyes open for them, as they never knew when another may show up out of nowhere. Moseby, Kirby, and the kids where looking out for them too after what Tommy and the others had told them.

Speaking of Tommy he was currently enjoying a nice after dinner jog under the stars on the track that was on the deck above the pool. The deck with the track wasn't a full deck, as you could go to the railing and look down at what was going on in the pool area, and only the far ends of the deck had smaller decks above them, so this was basically the top of the ship. Tommy was just finishing up his jog when Mr. Moseby finally spotted him and urgently made his way over to him.

"There you are Tommy I have been looking all over for you, I have an absolutely huge favor to ask of you," Moseby said to him.

"Sure what is it," Tommy asked as Mr. Moseby told him.  
-

The next morning the students of Seven Seas High awoke to head to their classes for the day. Cody, Bailey, Zack, Marcus, London, Woody, and Addison all had Mr. Awkapenny's science class at the beginning of the day. As each made their way into the classroom and took their seats they were very surprised that when the bell rung Mr. Awkapenny was nowhere to be found, he was usually never late to class, in fact he was usually there before any of them got there. Just then the last person they expected walked into the classroom.

"Hello students, Mr. Awkapenny is out today as he is in the infirmary with food poisoning, so I'll be your sub today. I know some of you know me by my first name or by the fact that I'm married to a famous musical artist who will be performing at your prom on Saturday, but today you'll know me as Dr. Oliver."

_50 minutes later_

"Alright everyone I hope you have a good day, oh and just a reminder, me and my friend Jason are teaching a special beginners martial arts class today at 4pm on the Sky Deck, hope to see you all there," Tommy said as the students left the class.

Tommy was definitely surprised when Moseby asked him the night before to teach these few classes because the regular science teacher was sick. Even though he was on vacation he decided to do it because he wanted the experience of teaching on a cruise ship, he didn't know if he would ever have another chance to do such a thing, and he always enjoyed teaching a new group of students. He also knew Elsa would love hearing that he did some teaching while on vacation as well, oh and the free cruise for two Mr. Moseby told him Mr. Tipton would give Tommy if agreed to teach the classes didn't hurt either. Tommy was then brought out of his thoughts when his next class started to enter the room.

Tommy wasn't the only one who had been surprised by the morning's events.

"Wow Tommy is such a better teacher then Mr. Awkapenny, I actually understood what he was talking about," Woody said.

"Yeah I wish he could stay on board full time and teach us, I might be able to actually get a C if he was my teacher," Zack said.

"I couldn't believe how much he knew about dinosaurs, I thought me and Bailey knew everything there was about them but we were sorely mistaken," Cody said as Bailey nodded in agreement.

"Yeah he actually made learning kinda fun," Marcus said.

"Plus he let me have candy," Addison said excitedly as she was now bouncing off the walls thanks to that. The others could only laugh as Woody tried to take Addison's candy away from her, only to have Addison's 83 pounds of pure power slam Woody down to the ground for trying such a thing.

"Good thing she has gym next," Woody said as Zack helped his friend up.

"I wish Tommy was staying on the ship to teach us so I could look at him all day, he is so dreamy," London said, returning everyone to the original conversation.

"But London he is Kimberly Hart's husband," Bailey pointed out.

"So I'll make it up to her by letting her use my credit cards on shopping sprees whenever she wants," London said happily as Bailey could only roll her eyes and smile at her roommate.

"So you guys want to go to his martial arts class after school then," Cody asked the others.

"Yeah we should all go, it would be so fun," Bailey said as she smiled at her boyfriend while all the others agreed they would go too.

"This is just what you need Woody so that your 83 pound girlfriend will stop slamming you to the ground," said Marcus as the others couldn't help but laugh as Woody just stared at Marcus. The kiss Woody then got from Addison made him feel a little better.

Mr. Awkapenny only had morning classes so Tommy was done right around lunch time so after he was done Tommy got some lunch, took a shower, and relaxed before meeting up with Jason to head to the Sky Deck for the class. Tommy and Jason tried to talk the others into helping but they were much more content watching all the action as Tommy and Jason did all the work. Tommy was also very happy to see so many students he taught that morning show up.

Tommy and Jason started everyone off slow with one of their kata's before working on any moves. In what was really no surprise to either Jason or Tommy, or to the kids for that matter, Bailey, Zack, and Marcus were catching on very fast, while they were surprised to see how fast London and Addison were catching on. Unfortunately for Woody and Cody they just weren't getting it as fast as the others. Luckily for them Jason and Tommy, along with their respective girlfriends, were helping them and eventually they got the hang of things.

"Alright everyone, you all did a great job," Jason said once they were finished.

"Jason is right; everyone did great, I'll be sure to ask Mr. Moseby if we can do this again, say on Friday since you students got prom this weekend. Alright guys you are free to go, have a great day," Tommy said as everyone started to leave. The kids were ready to go over and talk to Jason and Tommy when all of a sudden a group of tengas appeared on the Sky Deck.

"Everybody get out of here," Jason and Tommy shouted as just like two days before everyone began in a panic and ran from the area as Kim, Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent joined Jason and Tommy as Hayley, Jen, and Chelsea watched from the side. Just like Monday as well was the fact that Zack, Cody, Marcus, Bailey, Woody, and Addison, now along with London, hid behind the juice bar.

"What the heck are those ugly birdie things," London asked.

"Tengas," the others said.

"Teng-whats," London said as the other told her what Tommy, Jason, and Kim had told them.

"Well, well bird brains, long time no see," Tommy said.

"You and whoever brought you here are going to regret that choice," Kim said.

"Bring it on," the tengas squawked.

And with that the fight was on. While they hadn't faced a tenga in over ten years it was like old habit for Jason, Tommy, and Kim, they hadn't lost a step as they were easily dispatching of the birds. For Trent, Kira, Ethan, and Conner they had some struggles at first since they had never fought tengas before, but they soon started to get the upper hand.

"Wow this is awesome," Marcus said.

"I know, look at them take it to those tengas," Bailey responded.

"They must have faced them plenty of times before, if they can do this well I can only imagine how the actual Power Rangers did against those things" Woody added.

"I still think they aren't telling us the whole story and are hiding something," Cody said as Addison and Zack nodded in agreement.

Just then Mr. Moseby and Kirby joined them.

"Now what is going on," Moseby asked.

"The tengas all showed up again after Jason and Tommy finished their class," Bailey said.

"And Jason, Kim, Tommy, Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent are showing them who is boss," Zack said excitedly as they continued to watch the fight.

Soon the tengas knew it wasn't their day and they disappeared from the ship. Hayley, Jen, and Chelsea went over to tell their friends great job, and those behind the juice bar were about to go over and ask more questions when they skies got dark, and out from those dark skies came a ship, a skull ship that only one of them had ever seen in person before.

"It can't be," Tommy said. Jason, Hayley, and Kim had the exact same thought. Even though they had never seen this ship before in person they had been told who it belonged to and what they were capable of.

"It can't be who," Ethan asked, as the other Dino Thunder Rangers, Chelsea, and Jen had the same question on their minds.

Just when Tommy was about to answer the question, he, Jason, and Kim got another shock by who appeared standing on top of the skull ship.

"Rito," Jason and Kim said.

"Master Vile," Tommy said.

"Hello rangers," Rito and Master Vile responded.

_To Be Continued…_


	4. Captured in Costa Rica

**Power Rangers On Deck Chapter 4: Captured in Costa Rica**

**A/N: Hey everyone I'm back with chapter 4 of Power Rangers On Deck. In chapter 3 we found out that it was Master Vile and Rito who were behind the tengas being sent on the S.S. Tipton. Now in chapter 4 they will explain their actions to the Rangers, who in return will have to explain everything to the Suite Life crew, because they are going to hear some things they weren't suppose to hear. Lastly the ship will stop in Costa Rica, which will lead to another tenga attack, along with some more surprises. I hope everyone enjoys chapter 4 of Power Rangers On Deck, and please let me know your thoughts by leaving a review.**

**Summary: Music superstars Kimberly Hart & Kira Ford board the S.S. Tipton with their friends to perform at the Seven Seas High School Prom, only to encounter some unwanted guests from their past**

**Disclaimer: Suite Life series and its characters are owned by Disney, Power Rangers and its characters used to be owned by Disney, now they are owned by Saban again. Also I do not only any sports teams or leagues I bring up in the story. I do however own my original characters (Jen Jackson, Chelsea Matthews, and Phil Savitt).**  
-

"How are you two still alive," Kim asked.

"What are you doing here," Jason asked.

"And what do you want," Tommy asked.

"Now now rangers, you should already know the answers to those last two questions, we are here to destroy you and we want to take over the world," Rito said.

"That doesn't answer our first question though, how are you two still alive, you should be pails of dust on a distant planet like Goldar and the machines," Tommy said.

"Well Tommy that is quite an easy answer, it's because me and my son were smarter then all those other villains," Vile said smugly

"What do you mean by that," Jason asked.

"You see Rangers, it was right before the grand assault on the universe…..," Vile said.

_Flashback – 1998_

_Just like when the great Zordon of Eltar had been captured, all the villains in the United Alliance of Evil (UAE) once again gathered in the same place to await another important announcement from the Grand Monarch of Evil, Dark Specter._

"_My evil ones, in two days time we unleash the greatest assault this universe has ever seen. Our forces will attack every last strong hold of good, and once each has been captured by us, the universe will be ours," Dark Specter said with an evil laugh as the other villains roared their approval._

_Well all but one villain, that one being Master Vile. He knew what this would lead to, and he had to speak up about it, but before he could Dark Specter began handing out assignments._

"_Lord Zedd, Rita, you and your minions shall attack Triforia, and defeat the Gold Ranger," Specter said._

"_As you wish Dark Specter," Rita said while Zedd just nodded his head, still not happy about having orders given to him._

"_Divatox, you and your minions will take down Aquitar and their Rangers," Specter said._

"_First the Turbo Rangers, now the Aquitar Rangers, those water breathers won't know what hit them," Divatox said with an evil smile._

"_Mondo, Machina, your empire will attack the Phantom Ranger's home world," Specter said._

"_Excellent," Mondo said._

"_Now I was not planning on sending anyone to KO-35, but my sources tell me that the Blue Senturion has been spotted there rallying them up for battle, so Vile and Rito that's where you will go," Specter said._

_Vile was just about to bring up his point when Specter quickly moved onto the final assignment._

"_And lastly, Astronema, you will personally see over the defeat of Earth," Specter said._

"_As you wish my master," Astronema said, bowing to her master._

"_We attack in 48 hours, so go rest up, in 2 days time it shall be the greatest day in the history of evil," Specter said with an evil laugh as again everyone but Vile roared in approval._

_Vile knew he had to inform Specter of what he knew before it was too late._

"_Your Grand Monarch," Vile said as he approached Dark Specter_

"_What is it Vile," Specter said._

"_It is about your plan," Vile started to explain before he was cut off._

"_Do you dare question my plan," Specter asked as he was starting to get angry._

"_It is not your plan I question it is the result, there is something I know about Zordon that you must know that as it could affect the success of your plan," Vile explained._

"_I know everything about Zordon, and there is nothing about him that can affect my plan, and if you dare question it again I will turn you to dust before you even make it to KO-35," a now angry Specter said to Vile before walking off._

_Vile was now upset as well, if Specter wasn't going to listen then he was going to bail on his plan before it was too late._

"_What was that all about dad," Rito asked his father._

"_There is someone I know about Zordon that no one here knows about, or wants to hear about," Vile said as he started to explain it to his son._

"_That's not good pops, what are we going to do about that," Rito asked._

"_We are going to save ourselves and bail on this plan before it's too late, we should be safe back in the M51 Galaxy, since that is an evil galaxy and nothing in it will be under attack we shouldn't be affected there," Vile explained to Rito before they headed back to Vile's Skull Ship to head to the M51 Galaxy_

_End Flashback_

"And you see Rangers, that's why my son and I stand in front of you today, fully intact, and not turned to sand like Goldar, Ecliptor, and the Machine Empire, or not turned good and human like Divatox, my daughter, and that idiot husband of hers. I knew that if that attack happened that someone would have to shatter Zordon's energy tube, releasing that golden wave that would defeat everything attacking the universe, but those morons wouldn't listen to me, so I did the smart thing and left with my son to the evil M51 Galaxy, where I knew the wave wouldn't strike, and that is why we remain, and they don't," Vile explained.

"What are your plans Vile," Tommy asked, more like demanded.

"Now now Tommy, you should know me better than that, I don't just give away plans like my daughter Rita or that idiot husband of hers Zedd, you will find out my plans when the time is right," Vile said.

"You know we'll defeat you two again," Kim said.

"You keep thinking Kimmy, just realize that times have changed," Rito said with an evil laugh.

"Oh and one other thing Rangers, see you in Costa Rica tomorrow," Vile laughed before he, his son, and his ship disappeared.

"This is not good," Jason said.

"Yeah, he knows we'll be in Costa Rica tomorrow," Kim said.

"Meaning he'll attack when we are off the ship, we'll have to stick together at all times then," Tommy said in his leader voice.

"So, that was Master Vile, Rita and Rito's father," Conner asked.

"Yup," Jason, Kim, and Tommy said back.

"What was his big claim to fame, I can't remember from the video," Trent asked.

"He used the Orb of Doom to reverse the ages of everyone on Earth, turning the Rangers then into powerless kids," Hayley explained.

"Well at least Hayley remembers something from the video," Kira said with a laugh.

"Well I did help make it," Hayley said with a smile.

"Billy tried to use our power coins to turn us back to our regular ages, but Rito and Goldar were able to steal and destroy the coins before anyone else could use the machine, meaning Billy was the only one at his regular age, ending the Mighty Morphin powers. We then went on our quests to find the sub-sections of the Zeo crystal, which lead to us obtaining the Zeo powers when we put the crystal together," Tommy explained.

"Well then, now that all of that's been covered, I think you have some explaining to do for us," Cody said as he, Bailey, Woody, Addison, Zack, Marcus, London, Moseby, and Kirby emerged from behind the smoothie bar.

"I guess you guys heard all of that," Conner asked.

"Oh yeah, all of it," Bailey said.

"Well now that they know, guess we got some explaining to do," Ethan said as the others nodded in agreement.

"Not here though, let's head somewhere private, like the suite," Tommy said as Kim, Hayley, and Jason nodded in approval as the whole group of people made their way up to the tenth floor.

Once they made it to the suite Tommy put his hand up before any of them could ask questions.

"Before we tell you guys anything we just want you to know that you cannot tell anyone else, not even our own parents know this secret, in fact there are only eight people who right now know this secret," Tommy explained.

"Why is it such a secret, especially when you aren't Rangers anymore," Zack asked.

"That will be explained when we show you the video," Kim said.

"Ooh a video, does it come with popcorn," Woody asked as his friends just stared at him.

"Dude you are about to hear like the biggest secret of all time and all you can think about is food," Marcus asked.

"I'll take that as a no," Woody said.

"Ok who wants to start," Kim asked.

"I will," Jason said. "I'm Jason Scott and I'm the original Red Mighty Morphin Ranger and second Gold Zeo Ranger."

"I'm Kimberly Hart, the original Pink Mighty Morphin Ranger."

"I'm Tommy Oliver, the original Green and White Mighty Morphin Ranger, Red Zeo Ranger, first Red Turbo Ranger, and Black Dino Thunder Ranger."

"Aka the Rainbow Ranger," Jason said as Tommy just glared at his best friend while the other Rangers laughed.

"Wow that's a mouthful," Addison said.

"And myself, Ethan, Conner, and Trent were the other Dino Thunder Rangers, Ethan blue, Conner red, Trent white, and I was yellow, oh and Hayley was our technical advisor," Kira explained.

"And Chelsea and I are two of the eight who already know the secret," Jen said.

"Man, this is so much to take in, I thought you guys might be hiding something from us, but I didn't think it was this big," Cody said as the others nodded in agreement.

"That's not all though, it's time for the video, you know some of the Rangers now, and we trust you guys enough to know who the rest are," Tommy explained and popped the DVD into his laptop.

This video wasn't the same one that the Dino Thunder Rangers had been shown as Tommy added Dino Thunder and beyond history to that one. This video only went from the beginnings to Space, and then jumped to Dino Thunder, as this was their group, and Tommy didn't think other Ranger teams should have their identities exposed that weren't in this tight knit Ranger group.

After the video ended the Suite Life crew just sat there, not able to say a word.

"Speechless, just like we were," Kira said with a laugh as Ethan and Conner nodded.

"This is just so much to take in," Cody said.

"This is too awesome," Zack and Woody said at the same time.

"Two of my favorite singers used to be superheroes," Bailey said.

"And they are our prom entertainment," Addison added.

"Superheroes are in all my ship's suites," Moseby said.

"I shared a meal with superheroes," Kirby said.

"I can't believe there are superheroes on deck," Marcus said.

"I can't believe how good I look in this top," London said as the others just stared at her. "Oh and I can't believe a superhero picked it out for me," London added with a smile as the Rangers couldn't help but to laugh at all their reactions.

"We know that is a lot to take in, just remember that you can't tell anyone this secret, as it was one of the three rules Zordon's gave us, to not tell anyone we were Rangers. Jen and Chelsea, along with TJ and Justin's fiancées we told because we knew as they became more and more a part of the group they would have to find out eventually, and the other four we knew probably figured it out on their own, so we just confirmed it with them. We have let you in on this secret because we have gotten to know you enough that we feel we can trust it with you. Do you promise not to tell anyone," Tommy said to the nine that stood in front of them.

"We promise," the nine said.

"Well it's getting late, and you nine have taken in a lot, so go enjoy the rest of your nights, and we'll see you in Costa Rica tomorrow," Jason said as the nine left.

After talking things over everyone else went back to their respective suites for the night, while Tommy emailed the other Rangers who weren't with them to let them in on what happened that day.

The next day the S.S. Tipton docked in Jaco, Costa Rica, home of some of Costa Rica's best beaches. In light of what happened the day before the Rangers group decided to go on the same excursion that the students were going on for school, just in case Vile and Rito were watching after they left the day before and saw the Rangers explaining everything on the ship to them. Meanwhile Tommy had given Moseby and Kirby his cell phone number to report if anything went down on the ship while they were gone. Luckily for the Rangers and students nothing went down while they were on the excursion. After the excursion everyone decided to head to the beach, still wanting to watch each other's back just in case something happened.

Currently at the beach there was a guys vs. girls volleyball match going on as it was Zack, Marcus, Woody, Ethan, and Trent vs. Chelsea, Jen, Hayley, Addison, and Kira. Meanwhile London was doing what she does best, lying out in the sun, while Conner, Kim, and Bailey were kicking around a soccer ball, and Tommy, Jason, and Cody were cooking up some lunch on the grill.

"Oh man, Cody, these burgers smell great thanks to that spice mixture you came up with for them," Jason said as he inhaled the great smelling smoke from the grill.

"Yeah you could definitely cook as well as Rocky," Tommy added.

"Thanks guy," Cody said. "I still can't believe Rocky DeSantos, one of my favorite chefs and host of one of my favorite Food Network shows, used to be a Power Ranger too," Cody added.

"Yup, a lot of us have gone on to do great things, it happens when your first job was saving the world, it really makes you know that any dream is possible," Jason said.

"Well boys I think this food is ready to eat," Tommy said as he started taking the burgers and hot dogs off the grill.

"COME AND GET IT," Cody yelled to the others as they started racing over to the food.

Then as if on cue Master Vile and Rito showed up with some tengas.

"Don't mind if we do," Rito said.

"Tengas, ATTACK," Vile shouted.

And with that the Rangers dropped everything they were doing and started after the tengas. Hayley, Jen, and Chelsea got the kids to a safe area where they wouldn't be attacked, and even though tengas tried to get close to them Tommy and Jason would soon cut them off. The Rangers struggled at first with the tengas, as it appeared Vile did something to make them stronger, but soon the Rangers gained the advantage as they wore the tengas down. As the battle continued Jason soon noticed something.

"Where did Rito go," Jason asked Tommy.

Before Tommy could answer they each had more tengas to deal with.

_Meanwhile on the ship_

Kim and Kira's manager Phil had just finished enjoying a nice dip in the pool and was headed back to his room. When he opened the door to his room he got a huge shock, as standing in his room was Rito and some tengas.

"Hello sir, you are coming with us," Rito said.

"Who the hell are you," Phil asked.

Before Rito could answer the tengas jumped Phil, and he was no match for them.

"Kira and Kim will love this," Rito said before he and the tengas left with Phil.

Thankfully for the Rangers Kirby saw the whole thing and reported it to Moseby.

_Back at the beach_

"Give it up with the tengas Vile, they are no match for us," Kim said.

"Yeah, now fight us yourself," Tommy added.

"Ha, good one Tommy, that wouldn't even be a fair fight since none of you have your powers, I would whip the floor with you punks, no matter what numbers advantage you have," Vile said with a laugh.

"Why don't you put your money where your mouth is," Jason said.

"I have a better idea, how about you look over there," Vile said pointing the in direction of where Chelsea, Jen, Hayley, and the students were.

As if on cue they heard people yelling for help as the Rangers turned in that direction and they were all stunned by what they saw, especially Tommy, Jason, and Kim, as Scorpina, another villain they thought had been destroyed by Zordon's wave, was standing there, holding Bailey, Marcus, London, Hayley, and Jen captive with rope.

"Hello Rangers, long time," Scorpina said with an evil smile as the five she held captive struggled to get free.

"Scorpina, what the hell are you…" Tommy started to say before the tengas jumped the Rangers, along with the non-Rangers who Scorpina didn't have captured, preventing any of them from helping the five as Scorpina walked herself and her captives over to Master Vile.

"Excellent work Scorpina, I knew you hold come in handy," Vile said as he laughed while watching Bailey, Marcus, London, Jen, and Hayley struggle.

"The element of surprise never fails," Scorpina says to Vile before turning and smiling at the Rangers, who can't break free from the tengas.

"Well then, let's take our captives and get out of here shall we," Vile said.

"We shall," Scorpina said as each shared an evil laugh before they along with Hayley, Jen, Marcus, London, Bailey, and the tengas disappeared.

"HAYLEY," Jason yelled.

"JEN," Ethan yelled.

"MARCUS," Zack and Woody yelled.

"LONDON," Addison yelled.

"BAILEY," Cody yelled.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO," Tommy, Kim, Chelsea, Conner, Kira, and Trent yelled as it all went down, as everyone was free from the tengas grip once they all disappeared with the villains.

"What do we do now," Zack asked.

"We get back to the ship and figure out what to do next," Kim said.

"I still have access to the Sentinel Knight from the Once a Ranger mission, I'm sure he can help us and give us power if need be," Kira said.

"Excellent," Conner and Ethan said.

"I swear when I get my hands on those two I'm gonna….." Jason started to say before Kim came over to help calm down her big brother in everything but blood.

"I don't know what Jason was going to say to finish that, but I'm with him," Ethan said.

"If those creeps even lay a finger on my little hay-bale…." Cody said before he was interrupted by Tommy.

"Guy we got another problem," Tommy said.

"What is it," Chelsea asked.

"I just got a text from Moseby, he said Kirby saw Rito take Phil," Tommy said, which shocked everyone, especially Kira and Kim.

_To Be Continued…_


	5. The Power is Back

**Power Rangers On Deck Chapter 5: The Power is Back**

**A/N: Hey everyone it's time for chapter five of Power Rangers On Deck. Chapter four saw the villains strike big time, taking six captives: Hayley, Jen, London, Marcus, Bailey, and yours truly. Here in chapter five we check in on those six, while back on ship the Rangers and company will regroup and check in with the Sentinel Knight. Lastly Suite Life fans this is where Maya finally shows up (when I first wrote this story she hadn't appeared on the show until I was working on chapter 5, so that's why she wasn't in the first four chapters, you see my excuse for this when she appears). I hope everyone enjoys chapter 5 of Power Rangers on Deck, and please let me know your thoughts by leaving a review.**

**Summary: Music superstars Kimberly Hart & Kira Ford board the S.S. Tipton with their friends to perform at the Seven Seas High School Prom, only to encounter some unwanted guests from their past**

**Disclaimer: Aside from my own original characters (Jen Jackson, Chelsea Matthews, and Phil Savitt) I still own NOTHING**

As the group of now twelve returned to the S.S. Tipton, they were immediately met by Moseby and Kirby.

"I see it you got my text message," Moseby said to Tommy, who nodded his head in return.

"I did, we got here as soon as we could, and as you can probably see, we bring bad news as well," Tommy responded.

"They were at the beach," Kirby asked, referring to the villains.

"Yes they were, and they got Bailey, London, Marcus, Jen, and Hayley to go with Phil," Jason said.

"But why would they capture those five, and not one of you who has had the power before," Moseby asked.

"Because they know those six have never had the power before, and want to use that to their advantage. They know we'll do whatever it takes to get them back, meaning they'll try and get something from us in return," Kim said.

"So almost like a form of blackmail," Cody asked.

"Exactly," Tommy said back.

"Well what do we do now," Addison asked.

"As I mentioned on the beach I still have access to a powerful being known as the Sentinel Knight, he can give those without powers any longer temporary power if they need it for a situation like this, that's how I got my powers back for a short period of time a few years back to help deal with Zedd and Rita's son," Kira said.

"Well how can we get a hold of this knight guy," Woody asked.

"We head back to mine and Trent's suite, that's where the device I can use to contact him is," Kira said as the group of fourteen prepared to head towards the suite.

Before they were able to get into the elevator to head up to Trent and Kira's suite, they were stopped by a voice.

"I'm back," Zack's girlfriend Maya Bennett said as she entered the lobby and immediately went to hug her boyfriend.

"Welcome back sweetie, I missed you, how is your grandma doing," Zack asked.

"She is doing much better, and they hope she can return home here in a couple days," Maya said. Maya had family, including her grandma, who lived in Los Angeles, and she and Zack spent their weekend in LA when the boat was docked there with them. Right before the ship left LA that Sunday though her grandma suffered a heart attack, and Mr. Moseby and Miss Tutweiller gave her permission to stay with her grandma as long as she needed.

"So what kind of fun did I miss," Maya asked.

Zack was about to answer when Maya finally noticed who else was with Zack and her friends.

"Oh my god, that's Kim Hart and Kira Ford, our prom entertainment, and two of my favorite singers," Maya started. "And that's Tommy Oliver, Kim's wife, and Trent Fernandez, creator of your favorite comics and Kira's fiancée. And that's Ethan James, who created some of the computer software they use here on ship, and that's Conner McKnight, who plays soccer for the New England Revs, oh Go Red Bulls by the way, and his girlfriend Chelsea." Maya continued on. "And this is, this is, uh I don't know who this is," Maya said when she finally got to Jason.

"And it happens again," Jason says shaking his head.

"That's Jason Scott, Tommy and Kim's best friends," Zack added.

"Wait, how did you know that, and how do you know them," a now surprised Maya asked her boyfriend.

"Well Sunday during lunch me and guys met the guys in their group when Conner ran into me, accidently knocking my tray of food over," Woody started.

"Meanwhile London was at the pool and met the girls," Addison added.

"Then London and Kim went on a huge shopping spree, using Marcus and Tommy as their pack mules," Cody said.

"Then yesterday Mr. Awkapenny was out sick and Tommy taught our science class," Zack said.

"After your classes were done me and Tommy taught a martial arts class for beginners and all your friends were there," Jason continued.

"Only for that to be interrupted by two evil villains, Rito and Master Vile," Tommy said.

"Who unknowingly revealed to us that these guys were Power Rangers," Zack said.

"Then earlier today all of us were hanging out at the beach when the villains attacked again," Trent said.

"And they captured my wife Hayley," Jason said.

"Me and Kim's manager Phil," Kira said.

"My girlfriend Jen," Ethan said.

"And Marcus, London, and Bailey," Cody said with much anger in his voice.

Once everyone was finished Maya was speechless, she didn't know where to start.

"I can't believe two of my favorite singers were Power Rangers," was all Maya could say as Kira, Kim, Zack, Woody, and Addison laughed at the comment.

"What's so funny," Maya asked.

"Bailey said the same thing," Cody said in a sad voice as Kim came over to him.

"Don't worry, we'll get her back, we'll get them all back, we always do," Kim said reassuring Cody.

"Alright guys, lets head up to Kira and Trent's suite, it's time for some power to come back," Tommy said as everyone made their way up to the suite.

_Meanwhile on Master Vile's Skull Ship_

"Alright you worthless humans get in there with him," Scorpina said as she pushed Hayley, Jen, Marcus, London, and Bailey into cell that Phil was already in.

"You'll never get away with this Scorpina," Hayley said as Scorpina slammed the cell door shut.

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard that plenty," Scorpina said with a laugh.

"Maybe it's because you do never get away with it," Bailey responded back, upsetting Scorpina.

"Say something like that again missy and we'll make sure you never see your boyfriend again," Scorpina said evilly as Bailey quickly became quiet.

"That's what I thought," Scorpina said as she left to meet with Vile and Rito.

"How are you even still alive Scorpina, Zordon's golden wave should have whipped you out as well," Hayley asked.

"Just like Rito and Vile, I wasn't in this universe when that happened, you should remember I was exiled by Lord Zedd, that worthless tin can. Luckily for me Goldar told me of a universe where I could be in charge of things for a change, and I have been there ever since, and didn't shed a tear when the likes of Zedd, Divatox, and the Machines finally met their doom. I did feel bad for Goldar and Rita, until I found out Rita's spirit turned to the good side as the Mystic Mother," Scorpina explained.

"What are you doing here then," Jen asked.

"Simple, I have wanted revenge on Jason, Tommy, and Kimberly, along with the rest of those original Mighty Morphin Rangers for a long time, and when Vile and Rito contacted me with this plan I knew it was too perfect to pass up, and unlike Zedd we are all in this together, there is no leader, all three of us are in charge," Scorpina respond. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some planning to do with Vile and Rito," Scorpina said with an evil laugh as she left the area where the cell was.

"Hayley, Jen, what is going on here," Phil asked the only two other people in the cell that he knew.

"Looks like we are going to have to tell him," Jen said.

"I'm sure they'll understand why once we tell them," Hayley said.

"Tell me what, and who will understand," Phil asked.

"Phil, Jason, Tommy, Kim, Kira, Conner, Ethan, and Trent used to be Power Rangers, and these villains are from Jason, Tommy, and Kim's days as Rangers," Hayley said to the now stunned manager of Kim and Kira.

Hayley and Jen knew they would have to explain everything to him, and that's what they started to do. Meanwhile Bailey talked Marcus into something he had been meaning to do.

"Hey London," Marcus said as he walked over to her.

"Hi," was all a sad London could say.

"Don't be sad London, I'm sure everyone back on the ship has a plan to rescue us," Marcus said trying to reassure her.

"I know, it's just it's so close to prom, I don't like the thought of missing it because of this," London said as tears started to form in her eyes. Marcus simply lifted up her chin and wiped the tears away with his thumb.

"Speaking of prom, there has been something I have been meaning to ask you. London, if we get out of this in time, will you go to prom with me," Marcus asked.

"Of course I will Marcus, geesh I can't believe it took you this long to ask," London said with a laugh.

"Wait you knew," Marcus asked surprised.

"Of course I did, I may be dumb but I'm not that dumb silly, why do you think I picked you as my pack mule for shopping with Kim, it was so obvious you wanted to ask me, it was more obvious then Zack's crush on Maya or Cody and Bailey's crushes on each other," London said with a smile.

"I was going to ask after the shopping, but I was so tried that I forgot," Marcus said.

"Now that you just asked, it's ok," London said as she kissed Marcus on the cheek, as Bailey just watched the scene, smiling the whole time.

"That just makes me sick," Rito said as he, Vile, and Scorpina watch the scene.

Master Vile was just about to say something when a source of power pasted through the ship, causing it to shake.

"What was that," Scorpina asked.

"Just as I expected, it was that damn Sentinel Knight helping those Rangers, well I have a little surprise for them," Master Vile said.

_Back on the S.S. Tipton_

"Sentinel Knight, its Kira, we need your help," Kira said into the device once everyone got back to her and Trent's suite. After a few seconds the device started to shake, and then appeared the Sentinel Knight.

"Kira, what seems to be the problem," the Sentinel Knight asked.

"Master Vile, Rito, and Scorpina have returned and captured some of our friends, we are going to need powers to defeat them and get our friends back," Kira explained.

"I had a feeling those three would team up if they returned to this universe," the Knight said. "Who all is with you," the Knight asked.

"The rest of the Dino Thunder team, along with Jason and Kimberly," Kira said.

"Excellent," the Knight said.

The Sentinel Knight began by saying some magical words, as power started to fill the suite. Cody, Zack, Woody, Addison, Chelsea, Moseby, and Kirby watched in amazement as the process continued, ending with a blinding light in the suite.

Once the light died down the four Dino Thunder Rangers saw they had their morphers back on their wrists, while Jason and Kim held their morphers.

"The powers of the Dino Thunder Rangers and original Red and Pink Mighty Morphin Rangers have been temporarily restored," the Sentinel Knight proclaimed.

"What about me Sentinel Knight," Tommy asked.

"Tommy you get to choose which of your powers you want restored," the Knight explained.

Tommy then immediately turned to his wife.

"Your choice beautiful," Tommy said with a smile to Kim.

"Well I did fall in love with you when you were green, I have never fought alongside you when you were black, and even though we did fight together when you were red I wasn't a Ranger then," Kim said as she was thinking. "But at the end of the day you'll always be my white knight," Kim said as she kissed her husband.

"Had a feeling that's the color you would pick," Tommy said returning the kiss.

The Sentinel Knight then said some more words before the blinding light appeared again. Once it was gone Tommy was holding his morpher with the White Ranger coin in it.

"Good luck Rangers," the Sentinel Knight said before leaving.

"Wow what a video," Maya said as she rejoined the others. While the Sentinel Knight was doing his thing Maya watched the Ranger video.

"She wasn't speechless, impressive," Conner said.

"Oh I was, the video ended five minutes ago, I finally found something to say then came in," Maya said.

Just then the suite began to shake, it didn't last long, but when it ended there was now an evil looking note in the room. Tommy went and opened it up, reading it out loud.

"_Rangers, you may have your powers back, but they will do you no good, because if you want to see your friends again, you'll hand them over to us. We'll see you where the Panama Canal begins at 12pm."_

"You guys aren't going to give into that demand are you," Woody asked.

"Of course not, we'll get our friends, and take care of those three once and for all," Tommy said.

Tommy and the others thought the kids, Moseby, and Kirby could come in handy in the battle with the villains, so they made sure they would be there with them. That meant talking to Miss Tutweiller. After explaining the situation to Emma she agreed to excuse the kids from the classes' trip that day. Once that was settled everyone returned to Tommy, Kim, Jason, and Hayley's suite to start planning for the next day. Once the plan was ready everyone returned to their rooms for the night.

The next morning everyone gathered for breakfast, and around 11:30 they all left the ship, making their ways towards the canal. The Rangers led the way, with Cody, Zack, Maya, Woody, Addison, Moseby, Kirby, and Chelsea right behind them. They arrived at the canal right around noon, and luckily for them no one was around. Just then the skies started turning dark as the ground shook. Then Vile, Rito, and Scorpina appeared with Bailey, Phil, London, Marcus, Jen, and Hayley.

"Well Rangers, glad to see you could make it," Vile said.

"Ready to surrender your powers," Rito asked.

"Not on your life bonehead," Kim said back.

"Well then, I guess you don't want to save your friends," Scorpina said.

"You couldn't be farther from the truth," Trent said.

"We know we can defeat you and get our friends back without giving up our powers," Jason said.

"Well then prove it," Vile said.

"Oh we will," Tommy said. "You ready guys," Tommy asked the six other rangers.

"Ready," the six responded.

"Then let's do this," Tommy said.

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP," Conner, Kira, and Ethan yelled.

"WHITE RANGER DINO POWER," Trent yelled.

"ITS MORPHIN TIME," Tommy, Kim, and Jason yelled.

"TIGERZORD," Tommy yelled.

"PTERODACTYL," Kimberly yelled.

"TYRANNOSAURUS," Jason yelled.

Once completed, there stood the Red, Pink, and White Mighty Morphin Rangers, along with the Red, Blue, Yellow, and White Dino Thunder Rangers.

"Awesome," Cody, Zack, Maya, Addison, and Woody all said.

_To Be Continued…_


	6. The Collision at the Canal

**Power Rangers On Deck Chapter 6: The Collision at the Canal**

**A/N: The Thrilla in Manila, the Rumble in the Jungle, the Brawler on the Trawler, all epic showdowns indeed, and now it's time for one more: The Collision at the Canal. The Power Rangers onboard the S.S. Tipton got their powers back temporarily and are ready to battle Scorpina, Rito, and Vile at the Panama Canal to get London, Marcus, Bailey, Hayley, Jen, and Phil back. Both sides will have a surprise for the other, so will good win once again, or is this the time that evil finally prevails? I hope everyone enjoys chapter six of Power Rangers On Deck and please let me know your thoughts by leaving a review.**

**Summary: Music superstars Kimberly Hart & Kira Ford board the S.S. Tipton with their friends to perform at the Seven Seas High School Prom, only to encounter some unwanted guests from their past**

**Disclaimer: Aside from my own original characters (Jen Jackson, Chelsea Matthews, and Phil Savitt) I still own NOTHING**

Cody, Zack, Maya, Woody, Addison, Moseby, and Kirby were in awe of the sight before them, and even though they were currently still captured, so were Bailey, London, and Marcus. There in front of them stood seven Power Rangers, including three original ones. Also looking on in awe with them was Chelsea, while she knew of Conner's past as a Ranger, this was her first time ever seeing her boyfriend in uniform ready to battle, and while captured, Jen thought the same thing Chelsea did, this was also her first time seeing her boyfriend Ethan in uniform.

"Oh how I have missed this," Conner said.

"Back in blue and better than ever," Ethan said.

"I sure have missed the color white," Trent said.

"Still love me some yellow," Kira said.

"So good to feel the power again," Jason said.

"It's good to be back in this uniform," Kimberly said.

"I feel the same way Kim," Tommy said to his wife.

"I have missed seeing you in that color handsome," Kim responded.

"Your white knight is back in business beautiful," Tommy said back.

"Alright guys, you ready," Jason asked in his leader voice.

"Ready," the other six responded.

"You guys look great," Jen yelled at the seven.

"Now kick their asses," Hayley yelled as well.

"I don't think so," Scorpina said as she walked over to Hayley, ready to slap her across the face when a fired shot hit her hand.

"You even think about doing that again, and I'll personally take you apart limb by limb," Jason said to Scorpina, who turned to see Jason pointing his Blade Blaster right at her as Scorpina backed a couple inches away from Hayley.

"Enough of this small talk, tengas assemble," Vile said as a group of tengas appeared in front of the three villains.

"ATTACK," Vile, Rito, and Scorpina all shouted, and with that the tengas were off.

Much like the attacks on the ship and in Costa Rica the tengas were no match for the Rangers. The Rangers were able to handle them pretty well in those two situations without powers, and now with them made things even easier. The tengas though weren't stupid, they had another plan up their shelve, and that was to try and distract the Rangers and get the upper hand by going after Chelsea, Kirby, Moseby, and the kids. While it sounded like a great plan, it didn't turn out that way for the feathered villains.

Ever since Conner and Chelsea started dating Conner had shown his girlfriend the martial arts moves he knew, and this continued even more after Chelsea found out that Conner was a Ranger, so the tengas that attacked her stood no chance against this female version of Conner. Moseby on the other hand wasn't a fan of these tengas trying to attack him, as he started to run, until he slipped and dropped his pocket hanky. As he went to pick it up two tengas collided with one another. Moseby used this to his advantage and acted like a matador with the hanky, constantly causing the tengas to run into one another. Meanwhile Zack and Kirby decided to take the weapon route when it came to the tengas, as Zack used a giant branch he found on the ground to fend off the tengas, while Kirby used the footlong sandwich he brought for lunch as a weapon against the birds. Maya was from New York City, and being from there her parents made sure she took plenty of self defense courses, and they were paying dividends as she mowed down the tengas. While Cody may not be very skilled athletically, his awkward attempt to fight off the tengas was actually working, as he was so wild in his moves it was throwing off the tengas, causing them to run into one another. As for Woody and Addison, they were using the teammate approach to defend themselves, each using some dance inspired moves that Tommy and Kimberly had used on Lord Zedd's putties back in the day (which was better than Woody's original plan, laying on the ground in the armadillo position). It also helped their cause that Addison downed some candy before they left the ship, and she was moving so fast from her sugar rush that the tengas couldn't keep up with her.

"You have to be kidding, it's bad enough those stupid birds can't hang with the Rangers, but they can't even get the upper hand on those powerless fools," a stunned Rito said as he watched it all unfold.

"What are we going to do about this," Scorpina asked, the question directed squarely at Master Vile.

"I'm going to do what I should have done before this battle started," Vile said as he pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it to the ground.

The smoke from the bomb immediately halted the fighting.

"What's going on," Trent asked.

"It appears to be a smoke bomb, but nothing harmful," Jason said.

"Why would Vile use a smoke bomb," Kira asked.

"He must have something planned," Tommy said.

"Come to me my tengas," Vile said as his minions returned to him.

"Here is something to help you fight," Vile said as he started to feed the tengas what appeared to be some food.

"Perfect dad," Rito said.

"Those Rangers wouldn't know what hit them, and hopefully the old ones don't remember it," Scorpina said.

A few minutes later the smoke finally cleared.

"What's wrong Vile, know you are bested so you are just delaying the inevitable," Kimberly asked.

"Oh that's what you think Pink Ranger, but now my tengas have a surprise for you," Vile said. "ATTACK," he then yelled as the tengas returned to battle, once again focusing on just the Rangers.

Previously the tengas had been no match for the Rangers, both powerless and with powers, but now it was like they were able to counter every move the Rangers threw at that them. It also appeared that they were more powerful, as each shot they delivered to the Rangers appeared to do more damage, actually causing the Rangers to fall to the ground. The tengas were now also more durable, as the Rangers shots appeared to be doing less and less damage.

"What happened, they were doing so well," Bailey said as she and the rest who were captured watched in horror as the battle had taken a complete 180 over the last several minutes.

"That Vile must have done something when he released that smoke bomb," Phil said.

"You think there was something in the smoke that weaken the Rangers or made the tengas stronger," Jen asked.

"Could be," Phil said.

"I know what happened guys," Hayley said.

"What was it then," Marcus asked as Hayley then explained the situation to them.

"We have to let them know," London said.

"And we will," Hayley said. "JAS…." Hayley started to yell before Scorpina zapped the group.

"That should keep you all quiet," Scorpina said with an evil smile as all six now had their mouths covered by tape, preventing them to talk.

Meanwhile the tengas had taken full control of the situation; each Ranger was getting doubled teamed by a two tengas, one holding the Rangers arms behind their back, while another delivered powerful shots to their chest and midsection. After the tengas were done they all threw the Rangers to the ground.

"What the hell just happened," Conner asked,

"I think I know," Tommy said. "When Vile started to attack Earth he brought a special food with him that made the tengas stronger and more durable, and they are definitely both of those right now," Tommy explained.

"How are we going to beat them then," Kim asked her husband.

"Like this," Tommy said as he stood up. "METALLIC ARMOR POWER UP," Tommy yelled as he jumped in the air. When he landed his suit was now shiny.

"Oooooo, shiny," London said in a muffled voice thanks to the tape over her mouth.

"This is what we used after you guys left to defeat Vile's tengas, just do what I did," Tommy told Jason and Kim.

The two then looked at each other and just nodded.

"METALLIC ARMOR POWER UP," the two yelled as they jumped in the air, and when they landed their suits were shiny just like Tommy's.

"Awesome," Jason and Kim said.

"What about us Dr. O," Ethan asked.

"Your Super Dino Mode should be enough to defeat them," Tommy said.

"SUPER DINO MODE," the four Dino Thunder Rangers yelled as they transformed into that mode, with spikes appearing on their suits, as Kira's also gained wings.

The tengas were no match now for the upgrades that the Rangers received. Both the armor and Super Dino Mode made the Rangers stronger, as they were once again able to take advantage against the tengas. In the older Rangers case it also made their punches, kicks, and movements even faster than before, and the tengas could not keep up. As for the Dino Thunder Rangers Super Dino Mode brought back their special powers they used to have from their Dino gems; Conner was super fast, Ethan had body armor, Kira had her supersonic scream, and Trent had the ability to camouflage himself. Kira saved her supersonic scream for last, and it caused all the tengas to fall to the ground.

"Man I thought Tutweiller could scream," Zack said as his friends, Kirby, and even Moseby couldn't help but to laugh. Someone who wasn't laughing though was Master Vile.

"ENOUGH OF THIS," Vile yelled, zapping his tengas with his wand, causing them all to explode.

"Dad, what are you doing," Rito asked his father.

"Doing what we should have done from the beginning, not trusting those damn birds you hatched and doing this ourselves," Vile said, as evil smile appeared on the faces of Rito and Scorpina as the three turned their attention to the Rangers.

"I think we are going to need a little backup for this battle," Tommy said.

"Weapons," Jason asked his best friend.

"You know it," Tommy responded as the others just nodded their heads as they summoned their weapons

"Tyranno Staff," Conner said.

"Tricera Shield," Ethan said.

"Ptera Grips," Kira said.

"Drago Sword," Trent said.

"Power Bow," Kimberly said.

"Power Sword," Jason said.

Once the other six called for their weapons Tommy pulled out weapon, the talking sword known as Saba.

"You ready for one more fight," Tommy asked the sword.

"It's been far too long White Ranger," Saba responded.

"Let's do this then. Kira and Kim take Scorpina, Ethan, Trent, and Conner, you guys got Rito, and me and Jase get Vile," Tommy said in his leader voice as their broke into the groups.

Kim and Kira were able to take advantage early on Scorpina as Kim was able to shoot her Power Bow from long distance and Kira could use her Ptera Grips in aerial attacks thanks to her wings. Scorpina though would take advantage when she was able to access her stinger, using it to stop Kim's bows before they could reach her, and using it to knock Kira out of the sky. She then turned her stinger back into a sword, and was able to handle the girls as their weapons weren't enough to defend against the sword, and the two soon found themselves on the ground, demorphed because of the amount of punishment they suffered.

Conner and Trent were able to defend themselves from with their weapons against Rito's bone sword, as one could get a shot in while Rito dealt with the other. Ethan's shield was able to stop Rito's attacks against him, and he used to horn on it to attack Rito when he could. Rito though was finally able to push the three aside for a second, and when he did he unleashed his eye lasers, sending the three done to the ground next to the girls, demorphed as well. Vile was in a tough fight against Tommy and Jason, using his wand to defend himself against the sword strikes from two of the greatest Rangers of all time. Much like his son Vile was able to push Tommy and Jason away for a second, and that allowed him to use his wand to throw Jason and Tommy's swords away from them. Vile then used the magic from his wand to take the two veteran Rangers down, as they landed by the others Rangers, and like the others were demorphed.

Vile, Scorpina, and Rito began to close in on the downed Rangers as everyone else watched in horror.

"Any last words Rangers," Vile asked the downed seven.

Before another word could be spoken though the ground began to shake, once it stopped a bright white light flashed. Once the light died down everyone saw that a group of fifteen people had now arrived.

Bailey, London, and Marcus had no idea who these people were.

Cody, Zack, Maya, Woody, Addison, Moseby, and Kirby were stunned to see these people.

The seven Rangers, Hayley, Jen, and Chelsea were both stunned and happy to see these people.

Phil was stunned at first to see them, but that feeling slowly went away as he started putting things together.

Lastly Vile, Rito, and Scorpina were sick to their stomachs when they saw who arrived.

These people were none other than Zack, Trini, Billy, Aisha, Kat, Tanya, Adam, Rocky, Justin, Cassie, Ashley, TJ, Carlos, Andros, and Zhane. The rest of the Power Rangers who served under the great Zordon, and who made up this tight knit group with the other seven Rangers who were already there, had arrived on the scene.

"I can't believe you guys got your powers back and decided to fight these three without telling us," Adam said with a teasing smile.

"Yeah, good thing the Sentential Knight showed up and gave us these," Zack said as all fifteen showed their friends their morphers.

Tommy, Kim, Jason, Conner, Kira, Trent and Ethan could only smile as their friends came over and helped them up. All Hayley, Jen, and Chelsea could do is smile as well. Cody, Zack, Maya, Woody, Addison, Moseby, and Kirby were all still stunned, as Bailey, London, and Marcus finally put it all together.

"You guys down for a little backup," Rocky asked his friends as the seven just nodded their heads in agreement.

"Then let's do this thing," Andros said.

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP," Conner, Kira, and Ethan yelled.

"WHITE RANGER DINO POWER," Trent yelled.

"LET'S ROCKET," Andros, TJ, Carlos, Cassie, Ashley, and Zhane yelled.

"SHIFT INTO TURBO," Justin yelled.

"NINJA RANGER POWER NOW," Aisha yelled.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME," Tommy, Kim, Jason, Trini, Zack, Billy, Rocky, Kat, Tanya, and Adam yelled.

"TIGERZORD," Tommy yelled.

"MASTODON," Zack yelled.

"PTERODACTYL," Kim yelled.

"TRICERATOPS," Billy yelled.

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER," Trini yelled.

"TYRANNOSAURUS," Jason yelled.

"ZEO RANGER ONE, PINK," Kat yelled.

"ZEO RANGER TWO, YELLOW," Tanya yelled.

"ZEO RANGER THREE, BLUE," Rocky yelled.

"ZEO RANGER FOUR, GREEN," Adam yelled.

Once the morphing was finished, there stood the eighteen Rangers who served under Zordon, along with the four who served under Tommy.

"This can't be happening," Rito and Scorpina said.

"SHUT UP," Vile yelled at the two. "It doesn't matter how many there are of you, you will not ruin my plans," Vile said to the twenty two Rangers that stood before him.

"Guys, I have a plan, every one call your weapons and let's put them together.

Billy called for his Power Lance, Trini for her Power Daggers and Zack for his Power Axe, and the three put them together with the Jason's Power Sword and Kim's Power Bow.

"POWER BLASTER," Tommy, Zack, Kim, Billy, Trini, Aisha, and Jason yelled.

"ZEO BLASTER," Rocky, Kat, Tanya, and Adam yelled as they combined their weapons along with Tommy's Zeo Sword they were able to access, a Zeo pistol, and a Zeo blade.

"TURBO R.A.M.," Justin yelled as he was able to access all five Turbo weapons and transform them into their racecar shaped blaster.

"QUADRO BLASTER," Andros, Ashley, Zhane, Cassie, TJ, and Carlos yell as they combined their weapons.

"Z-REX BLASTER," Conner, Trent, Kira, and Ethan yell as they combine their weapons with Tommy's Brachio Staff they are able to access.

Once the blasters are formed all five are turned on the three villains.

"I do not like this Master Vile," Scorpina said.

"Maybe we should live to fight another day dad," Rito said.

"Nonsense you cowards, their little plan will never work," Vile says confidently.

"You better hope that's the case Vile," Jason yells at him.

"Everybody ready," Tommy asks.

"Ready," all the other Rangers respond.

"Ready….aim….FIRE," Tommy yells.

As soon as Tommy gives the command each of the five blasters is shot at the exact same time. As soon as they hit their intended targets Scorpina went down first, as she exploded when she hit the ground. Next was Rito, as he too exploded when he hit the ground. Vile was the only one left, he knew he was defeated, but he wasn't going down without getting in the last words.

"One day Rangers, someone will make you pay for this," Vile says as he falls to the ground, exploding when he hits the ground.

_To Be Concluded….._


	7. Prom on Deck

**Power Rangers On Deck Chapter 7: Prom on Deck**

**A/N: Alright guys it's the final chapter of Power Rangers on Deck, and after a reunion/celebration between everyone at the canal it'll be time for the reason Kira, Kim, and the others are on the ship for, the Seven Seas High School prom, which will feature one more surprise for you guys. I hope everyone enjoys the final chapter of Power Rangers on Deck and as always please let me know your thoughts by leaving a review.**

**Summary: Music superstars Kimberly Hart & Kira Ford board the S.S. Tipton with their friends to perform at the Seven Seas High School Prom, only to encounter some unwanted guests from their past**

**Disclaimer: Aside from my own original characters (Jen Jackson, Chelsea Matthews, and Phil Savitt) I still own NOTHING**

As soon as Master Vile was destroyed all the Rangers demorphed, as the temporarily powers were no long needed, and it was time for this group of friends to celebrate their victory.

"You guys sure have great timing," Kim said to her other friends once everyone gathered around.

"Make that the Sentential Knight has great timing, he came to all us saying we may be needed, and he got us here just in time," Trini said.

Just then Cody, Zack, Woody, Addison, Maya, Moseby, and Kirby came up to the group to congratulate them as well.

"You guys were amazing," Cody said.

"Yeah that was awesome," Zack said.

"So then, who are these guys and gals, and how is it that they know the secret," Adam asked what those who just showed up were basically thinking.

"Well that's kind of a long story," Jason said.

"Dude, we all just got brought here to the Panama Canal to defeat three villains we all thought got destroyed over fifteen years ago, I think we got the time," Zack (Power Ranger Zack, not twin Zack) said with a laugh.

"Good point, well it goes something like this," Tommy said as he was going to start the story, only to be interrupted by some pretty important people.

"Please don't tell me you forgot about us," Hayley said when she, Jen, Bailey, Phil, Marcus, and London arrived to where the others were.

"Would it surprise you," Kat asked the group, as everyone but Tommy started to laugh, including the Suite Life kids, Moseby, and Kirby. They didn't know why everyone was laughing, so they all just joined in as well.

"Hey, I'm not the only one who forgot about you guys, they did too," Tommy said referring to those on the cruise with him, Rangers and Suite Life crew alike.

"Except none of us have the memory issues you do, so it's easy to blame you," Kim said to her husband, who only responded with a glare, which soon went away when Kim kissed him.

"Yeah, and we just assumed the kids, Moseby, and Kirby have good memories," Ethan said, as those seven nodded their heads.

"You have a terrible memory," Cody whispered to his brother.

"They don't have to know that," Zack responded as he kept nodding his head.

The fun banter then came to an end for a second as those who were captured reunited with their friends or significant others.

"It was so awesome to finally see you morphed and in action in person instead of just on film," Hayley said as she hugged her husband.

"I'm just glad you are ok, and enjoyed the action," Jason said with a smile.

"I can see why the girls loved you in red," Hayley said with a giggle as Jason kissed her.

"Ethan that was so amazing," Jen said as she ran into her boyfriend's arm.

"I missed you so much babe, nothing happened to you did it," Ethan asked.

"No, we are all fine, I'm just so glad I finally got to see you in action in person, even though I was captured," Jen said.

"But you aren't anymore, I just wish you could have fought alongside me," Ethan said as he kissed his girlfriend.

"I think you two just became the most interesting artists I have ever managed," Phil said with a smile as he hugged both Kim and Kira.

"I can't say I'm shocked to hear that," Kira said.

"It's so good to be back in your arms Cody," Bailey said as the two hugged.

"I missed you so much Bails," Cody responded as he immediately kissed his girlfriend.

"I didn't know you were such a good fighter," Bailey then said, referring to when the tengas tried to attack the kids, Moseby, and Kirby.

"I guess Tommy's class paid off, plus it didn't help that those things were dumber then Zack and London combined," Cody said as Bailey laughed at his comment.

"HEY, we heard that," Zack and London yelled at Cody, who ignored it so he could kiss his girlfriend some more.

Once those reunions were over the Rangers on the cruise explained everything to those who weren't, while the kids, Moseby, and Kirby explained everything to Bailey, London, and Marcus.

"We'll make sure they let you see the video when we get back on the ship," Maya said.

"Even though it doesn't come with popcorn," Woody said in a sad voice, as Addison could only roll her eyes at her boyfriend.

"So guys, think our secret can be trusted with them," Billy asked the other Rangers who had just shown up.

"Yeah I think we can trust them," Justin said as the others nodded their heads.

"I'm not sure about the guy with the long hair though," TJ said pointing to Woody.

"HEY, Hurtful," Woody responded.

"Don't mind TJ," Cassie said to Woody as Ashley ran over to him.

"Just don't ask him about the time he was baked into a pizza," Ashley whispered to Woody.

"Hey, what are those two saying about me," TJ asked Woody.

"Just about the time you were…" Woody was about to say before he was cut off by all the Ranger yelling don't at him. That silenced Woody, as all the Rangers but TJ started to laugh.

After everything was explained the kids got to talk to some of the famous Rangers they had just met.

"What's it like having your own show on Food Network," Cody asked Rocky.

"It's the culmination of a dream, ever since the Food Network started my goal was to become a chef and eventually have my own cooking show," Rocky told him.

"What was it like being on Iron Chef America, and to beat your mentor Mario Batali," Cody asked.

"Easily the most intense, insane thing I have ever done, and to this day I'm still stunned that I won that battle, against my mentor of all people" Rocky said.

"So, did you win The Next Iron Chef," Cody asked.

"You know I can't tell you that," Rocky said as Cody was expecting that answer, but he thought what the hell and gave it a try. "Even the wife doesn't know," Rocky said when Aisha joined them.

"What advice would you give me if that's the road I want to take," Cody asked.

"Definitely go to college and get a degree in something first, just in case it doesn't work out and you need that as a backup, then after college if it's still what you want to do then follow your dream and go to culinary school. After we graduated from UCLA I went off to culinary school in New York and gained experience working in some of New York's best restaurants while saving money so that I could open my own restaurant in California while Sha stayed in California to go to vet school, and even 3000 miles away we supported each other every single day, and that's why I proposed to her the night before I left for New York, she is what I needed to keep pushing myself towards my goals. If this is the route you take I definitely think you have someone who can support and push you like that," Rocky said, referring to Bailey who just came up and kissed her boyfriend.

"So Bailey what is it that you want to do," Aisha asked her.

"I actually want to be a vet," Bailey said.

"Oh then girl we got plenty to talk about," Aisha said with a smile as she went over to Bailey and answered any questions she had.

"You're Lil' Lil'," Tanya said as she went up to Marcus.

"Wow I can't believe the great pop star Tanya Sloan knows who I am," Marcus said.

"Can't say I'm shocked these two are talking to one another," Kim said to Kira as they joined Tanya and Marcus.

"Well since I couldn't be on the ship to perform at the schools prom tomorrow, and I saw that Mr. Lil' Lil' was on the ship as a student, I came up with a little idea," Tanya said as she told it to the three, who all loved the idea.

Eventually the Sentential Knight returned and had to get everyone who wasn't on the ship back home. So after a round of goodbyes, along with some contact info sharing, especially when it came to Cody, Bailey, Rocky, and Aisha, the Sentential Knight returned them all home before saying goodbye to the rest as well. Everyone who was left was getting hungry so they decided to head back to the ship for some dinner and to just relax after an exhausting day.

Saturday finally rolled around and it was prom day, and after the crazy week they had both the kids and the Rangers on the ship were ready to have a normal, fun day. Those on the prom committee were up bright and early getting the Sky Deck ready for the actual prom and getting the Aqua Lounge ready for the after prom.

Even though Jason and Tommy had graduated high school over fifteen years ago, and Conner and Ethan had graduated high school seven years ago, they never got to take the one they truly loved and wanted to spend the rest of their life with to prom, so they would be joining the students of Seven Seas High School with Hayley, Jen, Chelsea, and Kim (after she was done performing).

Being the guys that they were Jason, Tommy, Conner, Ethan, Trent, Cody, Zack, Woody, and Marcus all slept in until about noon before getting up and having lunch together before heading to the sports lounge to just hang out, watch some games, and play some pool, foosball, and other stuff the lounge had. The guys were to meet with the girls in the main lobby of the ship at 5pm for pictures before dinner, so since all they had to do was shower and get into their tuxedos (and shave in Tommy and Jason's case) they were able to just hang out before getting ready.

Being the girls that they were Hayley, Kim, Chelsea, Jen, Kira, Bailey, Maya, Addison, and London all met at the ships' salon at 10am to get their hair and makeup done for the prom. London was the last person to get there, and she didn't come alone.

"London, what is she doing here? I mean I'm happy to see her again, but this is so unexpected, why is she here," Bailey asked, as she was the only person who knew the girl who had come with London.

"She's just keeping a promise she made five years ago," London said as she and Bailey introduced her to the others before heading into the salon.

A little before 5pm all the guys left their respective rooms to head down to the lobby to meet up with their ladies. Once the guys rolled into the lobby all of their jaws dropped at the sight of their ladies, as they looked as beautiful as ever.

"Wow," all the guys said at the same time, causing all the girls to laugh.

Once the guys picked their jaws up off the ground it was time to head over to the photographer for pictures. The first picture was a group picture with everyone, followed by just the girls, then just the guys. For the guys and girls shots each group got two pictures taken, one serious and one silly. The next group picture to be taken was just the Suite Life group, then just the Ranger group. Lastly were pictures of each individual couple. After the pictures were taken they headed to one of the restaurants on ship, which was reserved that night just for prom couples and groups. Everyone enjoyed the meal, but didn't have too much; they all didn't want to be too full so they could dance the night away. With the prom starting at eight Kira and Kim had to leave early to get ready as Tommy and Trent went with them. Each would get an hour and a half of time on stage solo, Kim starting first from 8:30 to 10, with Kira going from 10:30 to the end of the prom at midnight. From 10 to 10:30 they would both be on stage doing some of their combined songs.

After Kira, Kim, Tommy, and Trent left everyone else just chatted in the restaurant until it was time to head up to the Sky Deck for the prom to start. Kirby was manning the main entrance to the Sky Deck and wished everyone a fun night as they made their way up. As everyone waited for Kim's performance the girls and guys divided into their own groups.

"So, when is she making her surprise appearance," Bailey asked London.

"Kira said she knew the song better then Kim, so it will be early on during her set, sometime before eleven," London said.

"That is a long time to be alone and all dressed up," Addison pointed out.

"Yeah but she is in my room so she has plenty of rich people stuff to entertain here," London said.

"You sure you are ok with this," Bailey asked Maya.

"Absolutely, when London told me the whole story I found it so sweet that she kept her word, I would have tried to have done the same thing," Maya said.

Right around 8:30 Mr. Moseby took the stage.

"Students and friends of Seven Seas High School, welcome to the 2011 Prom. I am very excited to introduce the first artist who will be performing for you tonight. I'm confident in saying she is the only musician to have ever won both an Olympic Gold Medal and a Grammy, ladies and gentlemen Kimberly Hart," Moseby announced as the everyone applauded as Kim made her appearance on stage.

"Hello everyone, I must say this is my first time performing on a ship, let alone a ship that is passing through a canal at the moment, but that's just going to make this an even more fun night," Kim announced as again everyone cheered as Kim then started her first song.

Once Kim started her first song all the girls grabbed their guys and started to dance, including Kira, who was able to dance with Trent some before having to perform. Since Kim was performing at the moment Tommy naturally stayed behind, as did Jason and Hayley so that their best friend wasn't alone, they would join the fun later once Kim finished her set. Kim played a mix of her songs, both upbeat and slow, and the dancers switched dancing styles when need be. The twins even had a fun moment during a slow song and switched dance partners.

"Maya Bennett, has anyone told you that you are a miracle work," Cody asked his brother's girlfriend as they danced to a slow song.

"You know I was never told that until I came on this ship," Maya said with a smile.

"Well you are, you tamed my brother, and helped him improve his grades so much he will graduate with a 3.0," Cody said.

"You forgot helping him so much he was able to get into UConn with me," Maya added teasingly.

"I was getting there," Cody said. "I just want to say thank you Maya, you have made him happier then I have ever seen him, I'm happy for the both of you," Cody added.

"I feel the same way about you a Bailey," Maya said.

"Zack Martin, I can't believe how much of a gentleman you have become," Bailey said to Zack during the song.

"You can thank that brunette over there," Zack said pointing to Maya.

"You really love her, don't you," Bailey said.

"The same way you love my brother," Zack responded. "Bailey I'm sorry for all the times I made fun or you and my brother during your romantic moments, ever since I started dated Maya I can see why you guys were always like that," Zack added.

"Thank you Zack, though I can't blame you, we did kind of show it in pretty nerdy ways most of the time," Bailey said with a laugh.

"That just makes you two who you are, and that's why you are perfect for one another. I'm really going to miss you guys when you are at Yale," Zack said.

"Don't worry, you won't be too far away from us," Bailey responded as the song ended and each girl hugged their boyfriend's brother before returning to their boyfriend.

"Having fun," Marcus asked London as they were dancing.

"A blast, I'm so glad you finally asked me, even though we were captured at the moment," London said.

Marcus then checked his watch and saw it was almost ten.

"I have to run for a second London, I have a surprise for you, you are going to love it," Marcus said as he kissed London on the cheek before leaving, as London couldn't help but to blush.

At ten o'clock Kim finished up her song and Ms. Tutweiller took the stage.

"Alright everyone, set to perform with Kim for this next set, and then on her own to finish the prom is our other musical guest for the evening, so everyone give a warm welcome to Kira Ford," Ms. Tutweiller said as everyone applauded when Kira appeared on stage.

"You guys have been awesome so far and I'm hoping it stays that way all night," Kira said. "Now this next song me and Kim recorded with our good friend Tanya Sloan, but she can't be here tonight, so taking her place is someone you all know very well, I mean he is a classmate of yours. Everyone give it up for Lil' Lil'," Kira said as Marcus made his was on stage as everyone cheered for their classmate, no shock that London was the loudest of them, as Marcus did a great job with Tanya's part.

"You did great up there," London said to Marcus when he finished, and proceeded to kiss him on the cheek, as now Marcus was blushing. Knowing it was almost time for Kira's solo set London texted the person who was down in her room that they could make their way up as it was almost time.

After Kira and Kim's final song everyone gave Kim a round of applause as her night was done when it came to performing. London's plan was ready to go after Kira's first song, as the song to cue the surprise she would play second. After Kira's first song the plan unfolded.

"Hey I'm going to get us something to drink," Maya said as she kissed Zack on the cheek before leaving. Once Maya left Zack's side London cued both Kira and the mystery person.

"Alright everyone I'm going to slow it down for this next song. This song goes out to one of my new friends I met while on board, Zack Martin. Zack would you come to the center of the dance floor," Kira said as a surprised Zack did what he was told and Kira started playing the song.

"Hey I remember this song, it's the song me and Maddie danced to at her prom," Zack said, remembering that night fondly.

"And now we get to dance to it at your prom," a familiar voice said behind Zack. A now stunned Zack slowly turned around, and came face to face with none other than Maddie Fitzpatrick.

"Maddie, what are you doing here," a still stunned Zack asked.

"Keeping my promise of dancing with you at your prom," Maddie said.

"But I have a….." Zack was about to say before he was cut off.

"A girlfriend," Maya said coming up to them. "And she is ok with this. London told me the story of you helping Maddie with her prom, and it was one of the sweetest things I have ever heard, just another reason why I love you. So don't let Maddie down and let her keep that promise," Maya said as she kissed her boyfriend before walking away.

"Shall we," Maddie asked.

"We shall," Zack said taking her hand as they once again danced to that song.

"Zack, you have grown so much from a wild young boy to a perfect little gentleman," Maddie told him once the song was over.

"I know, and it's all thanks to Maya, I love her," Zack said.

"And I can see why, she is really great for you," Maddie said.

"Thank you for keeping your promise Maddie," Zack said.

"No problem," Maddie said as she kissed Zack on the cheek before walking over to Maya.

"You are a miracle worker girl," Maddie said to Maya.

"Not the first time I heard that tonight," Maya said with a smile.

"He loves you, you love him, you two are perfect for one another, just keep him out of trouble, and good luck at UConn," Maddie said.

"Will do," Maya said as the girls hug before Maddie goes to hang out with London and Marcus.

"That was so sweet of Maddie to do," Bailey said to Cody as they watched the scene before returning to dancing.

"That's why she is one of my best friends, and always will be," Cody responded and then kissed Bailey.

"I love you Cody Martin," Bailey said.

"I love you Bailey Pickett," Cody responded.

"That was such a nice thing for London to do for Zack and Maddie," Addison said as her and Woody also watched the scene.

"I know, who knew London would actually help someone else," Woody said. "Tonight has been great Addison, see I told you you didn't need any sweets to have fun," Woody added.

"But I'm so having some at after prom," Addison said with an evil smile.

"But then you'll be up all night," Woody complained.

"That's the point," Addison said smiling before kissing Woody.

After Kira finished her latest song it was then time for one of the most important moments of the night, as both Mr. Moseby and Miss Tutweiller made their way to the stage.

"Alright everyone, it's now time to announce who this year's prom King and Queen are," Moseby announced.

"This year's Prom Queen is…Bailey Pickett," Miss Tutweiller announced as Bailey let out a scream as Maya, London, and Addison congratulated her.

"And this year's Prom King is…Cody Martin," Mr. Moseby announced, as Cody had a surprised look on his face, he never thought someone like himself would be voted Prom King. Then he looked over at Woody, Zack, and Marcus, and they all had smiles on their faces. He then looked at Addison, Maya, and London, and the three had the exact same smile. Cody was starting to put things together as both he and Bailey made their way up to the stage.

"I think our friends had something to do with this," Cody said with a smile.

"Are you complaining about it," Bailey asked in a teasing way.

"Of course not, I knew you would be Prom Queen," Cody said as Bailey giggled. The couple then received their crowns before sharing a kiss, and then partaking in the King and Queen dance

As Kira continued to rock out Trent was taping the performance for her. Meanwhile Conner and Chelsea were dancing, as were Jen and Ethan, and unknown to the guys they were currently almost back to back as they danced with their ladies.

"It was so worth waiting seven years to take you to prom," both Ethan and Conner said at the same time, before realizing the other was nearby and said the same thing. The girls could only laugh as the guys turned around to face one another.

"Dude, quit stealing my lines," they each said to one another. Jen and Chelsea could only laugh as they each grabbed their respective boyfriends and pulled them in for a kiss.

"Finally after fifteen plus years those two are dancing at a prom," Jason said as he and Hayley danced while watching Tommy and Kim dance as well.

"Hey it's been fifteen plus years since our proms as well," Hayley added.

"But we didn't know each other back then though," Jason said as Hayley could only roll her eyes at her husband.

"Shut up and kiss me T-Rex," Hayley said, and that's exactly what Jason that.

"Well beautiful, it took me over fifteen years, but I finally took you to prom," Tommy said as he and Kimberly continued to dance.

"Nothing against Angel Grove, but I doubt they had prom anywhere as awesome as this," Kim said.

"And I can confirm they did not," Tommy added with a laugh.

"I bet you were just as handsome that night as you are tonight, even if your hair is shorter now," Kim said.

"And you would have been just as beautiful that night as you are tonight," Tommy added before kissing his wife.

Cody & Bailey, Zack & Maya, Woody & Addison, and Marcus & London all watched Tommy and Kimberly together and just smiled. While they just met them a week ago Jason and Hayley had told them about how Tommy and Kim were high school sweethearts, and the four young couples couldn't help but to watch the happily married couple, knowing they are currently in the same spot those two were back in the mid 1990's, just without the super powers and monster attacks.

"Keep it up kids and one day you guys can be like them, proof that no matter what happens that high school sweethearts can make it," Jason said as he and Hayley joined the eight.

"Now don't scare all of them Jase," Hayley said trying not to laugh.

"He is right though Hayley, I think any of us would be happy ending up like them, even with all the ups and downs they have had," Cody said as the other seven nodded in agreement.

"And we don't have to worry about monster attacks," Zack added and everyone couldn't help but to laugh

Just then Kira started playing one of her more popular songs.

"Oh I love this song," Bailey said.

"Shall we then," Cody asked, offering his hand.

"We shall," Bailey said, accepting his hand as they went out to join Tommy and Kim, as Zack, Maya, London, Marcus, Woody, and Addison would join them as well.

"Let's show these kids how to get down," Hayley said as she dragged Jason out there with her.

The rest of the night everyone continued to dance and have a great time as Kira put on a fantastic show.

_The End_

**A/N: Alright that's my story, I hope everyone enjoyed it. Thank you to everyone who read the story, and especially those who reviewed. Now one of my favorite days of the year, Selection Sunday, is just a mere three days away, meaning you all will only have to wait four days for my next Power Rangers/Suite Life crossover story, the sequel to this story and the fifth installment of my Pink BracketBuster series, A Pink BracketBuster 5: ****Suite Life Edition (or A Pink BracketBuster 5: Livin' the Suite Life, just depends on which section you are reading the story in). So thanks again to everyone who read and review, and I'll see you guys again on Monday.**


End file.
